Stronghold
by W1ntermute
Summary: In the aftermath of the battle with the Ozunu clan and Raizo's departure, Mika struggles to get her life back. Suffering from PTSD, at her darkest hour, she gets a visit from the only person who can help steer her away from self-destruction. Set around 10 months after the movie. Rated M for future chapters and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

It had been 9 months since the attack on the Ozunu Clan stronghold and the devastating showdown between Raizo and his barbaric sensei.

Mika sat in her apartment as she did night after night with bright lamps lit in every corner. PTSD they said. She shrugged it off, but the diagnosis was solid. She spent most of her hospital stay in and out of drug-induced fog be it an empty dreamless sleep at night or a dazed daytime haze.

Even though she watched those fires burn and gazed up into Raizo's kind brown eyes as she lay bleeding on the ground after all the fighting had ceased, she just couldn't find peace. She didn't feel safe and she never felt alone. In the hospital surrounded by people, Mika felt a creeping sense of dread as if she were being tricked into letting her guard down. Of course, she should be safe in a hospital surrounded by hundreds of staff, patients and even a security detail on her door but that's what they want she told herself. Something in her gut was telling her that she was a sitting duck, there were too many exits and entrances, too much distraction. They'd find her body long dead and cold and then she could curse down at everyone and yell I told you so!

So she took everything her doctor offered to numb not only her pain but her mind. Before her tragic ordeal, Mika didn't think it could really be possible to be scared to death. Now, sitting curled up in her armchair in the corner of the room furthest away from the windows she knew it to be true.

They call her a survivor of the tragedy. A survivor. Her life was no longer her own. She survived with her life that night but her freedom died. She lived on a cocktail of uppers and downers. She tried to sleep as little as possible because when she slept she saw them creeping from the walls. She Saw Raizo covered in blood and lacerations, his face a mask to hide the pain and she saw everything around her burn. The sword missed her heart and they told her she was lucky but she healed slowly, painfully. She'd become dependent on Oxy and Demerol not just to dull the daily pain from her near fatal injury but to be able to train through it. She'd joined a local self-defense class almost immediately after getting discharged. She felt it was a progressive action but her physio wasn't super happy about it. She'd bought several guns and stashed them around the apartment.

Days rolled into weeks and weeks rolled into months sealing in a routine of subtle self-destruction.

The doorbell rang startling Mika from her thoughts. She was on edge as always sat in shorts and a vest. She scanned the room before moving and pulled out the handgun tucked into the inner arm of the chair she was sat in. A monitor flashed on a small table in the corner of the room. It showed a live feed of the front door and all the apartment windows. She rolled her eyes when she saw the face looking up at the camera from her doorstep. She went to let him in.

Ryan heard several bolts unlocking before Mika's front door opened.

"You got more locks?" He queried stepping inside while she checked outside and closed the door behind him.

"New door." She replied absently as she followed her former colleague into the living room.

"Jesus Mika, you gotta license for that thing?" Ryan gestured to the handgun she'd tucked into the back of her shorts as she made her way to the open plan kitchen.

Mika pulled two glasses from a sideboard and a bottle of whiskey from a cupboard by the sink. The bottle was half empty. She poured two large shots and headed over to the couch holding a glass out to Ryan,

"Don't worry about it, Ryan."

He took the glass and sat down across the room from her with a look of pity on his face.

"Don't." she stared down into her glass.

"Don't what Mika? Don't give a shit?" His anger was always bubbling under the surface lately.

Mika looked up at him pulling the gun from her back and laying it down beside her.

"Don't look at me like that, like I'm some broken thing you feel sorry for."

Ryan sighed shaking his head a took a sip of whiskey, "What do you expect? I hate watching you waste away like this."

Mika plastered a fake and cold smile on her face as she too took a long sip. "Stronger than I've ever been Ryan."

He glanced over at the array of medication spread across the kitchen counter. He tried to calm down. "This isn't you Mika. You're a mess. When was the last time you had a good night's sleep?"

Mika got up, agitated. Ryan noticed the faint purple tinge of healing bruises on the brown skin of her arms and thighs. "I'm doing fine, you don't need to keep checking up on me." Her tone was flat and tight. She was pacing and hadn't realized.

"Mika, I'm your friend. You're not fine. The bruises…"

"From self-defense class." she interrupted him, "wasn't it your idea for me to get my confidence back?"

"Well yeah," he put his glass down, "but I was thinking more Tae bo and not so much Krav maga."

That almost bought a smile to Mika's lips. Her pacing slowed.

"I just need to deal with this my way ok?" she went to light some incense by the tv set.

Ryan rubbed the heel of his palm across a furrowed brow. The sun was setting. "Have you heard from him?"

Ryan didn't have to say the name for Mika to feel an ache of pain in her chest. She unconsciously rubbed a hand over the healed chest wound. Her head hurt. She went over to the kitchen top and poured two pills from one of the bottles. She dry swallowed them.

"Hey is it wise to mix those?" Ryan queried.

"No." She said flatly.

"No to which one?"

She took a deep breath, "No it's not wise and no I haven't heard from him. Raizo has no business left here. He's no need to come back." She poured herself another drink.

"Mika…"

She shook her head to silence him. "It's getting dark, you should go." She'd started pacing again.

Ryan looked at her. She was the ghost of a person he once knew. What she'd lost in weight she seemed to have gained in muscle on her slight and slender frame. He thought they all got out of the compound whole but it seemed Mika had left something behind. Was it a coincidence that Raizo had also not returned? Maybe, maybe not. Ryan didn't want to argue with her.

"I'll come by in a few days. Head office needs your signature on the last of the reports."

Mika nodded in silence walking Ryan to the door. He turned to face her again placing a hand on her shoulder which caused her to flinch again. "You're not alone Mika."

She backed away from his touch. "Be safe Ryan." And she closed the door behind him. He heard her securing all the locks as he put his hands in his pockets and walked away.

Mika padded back into the apartment. The sun was well and truly set now. If Ryan was concerned about her day time routine, he'd definitely have something to say about her nighttime habits.

Mika flicked on more light. She wasn't sure how long she'd be able to pay the electric bill but she'd cross that when she came to it. She checked her go-bag making sure it was still equipped with all she might need should she want to leave in a hurry. She could hear the world outside going by but it was no more comfort than the ominous white noise of the hospital ward. She missed those drugs most of all.

She took a deep breath and went to wash her face. Her medicine cabinet looked like a pharmacy. She selected two small bottles and spilled the remainder of their contents into her palm. She closed the cabinet's mirror door and her eyes at the same time. As usual, she half expected to see someone standing there behind her but there was no one.

"You look tired Mika, how are you sleeping?" Dr. Taylor sat with her hands gently clasped.

Mika was at the window as usual. "The same."

"And the nightmares?" Dr. Taylor prodded.

"Same," Mika was barely present.

"Mika, are you able to come and sit with me?" Dr. Taylor could see her retreating and needed to guide her back to the present.

Mika reluctantly settled for a chair facing the Dr but still by the window. It was the best compromise the Dr was going to get. At least she was still in the room. She wouldn't be for long.

Mika…

It startled her. Her name on the wind like that. It happened several times a day and it still startled her.

"Mika?" Dr. Taylor looked concerned.

"I…" Mika's eyes were darting all over the room.

"Mika?..."

She reached her hands up to cover her ears and shut her eyes tight. "I hear it…I always hear it…" She was shaking her head.

Dr. Taylor sat up. "Mika. Tell me three things you can hear."

Mika shook her head, her heart racing.

"Three things you can hear Mika."

"I don't know. You?"

"Good, two more."

Mika was trying to slow her breathing. "The voices calling my name."

"Ok, one more?"

Mika had to concentrate to get through the white noise that was engulfing her.

"I don't know…." Then another sound broke through. "clock…your desk clock." Mika began to open her eyes to see Dr. Taylor smiling warmly at her.

"That's good. Now you know the rest. Give me three things you can see and three things you can touch." Dr. Taylor could see Mika slowly returning to herself as she reeled off her list of things, the chair, the vase, Dr. Taylor's glasses, her jeans, her silver bracelet, her boot laces.

When Mika returned home it was still daylight and she felt wrung out. That three things stuff seemed to work in the Dr's office just fine but when she was alone without someone coaching her, it wasn't always enough to bring her out of the haze of panic and fear. That's when she needed extra help. She flung her leather jacket down on the couch and reached for three different pill bottles. She washed them down with a glass of water followed by 3 long shots of whiskey straight from the bottle. It burned a path down to her stomach but that was fine. Pain she understood.

Mika ran a bath. Something about the day's events had her feeling dirty, the kind of dirty a shower didn't fix. It also didn't hurt that the bathtub gave her a better view of the door. She sprinkled a couple of handfuls of sea salt across the water to help ease her aching muscles. She'd stopped using bubble bath after the events of the previous year. She stepped into the hot water and lay back. Her eyes rested on the handgun secured inside a clear, air-tight plastic bag hanging from the faucet in front of her. It gave her some comfort. She closed her eyes and relaxed into the water trying to silence the racing thoughts in her head. The cocktail of prescription drugs and alcohol dulled the voices but didn't quiet them. Mika tried to focus on the stray drips leaking from the tap at her feet. She started counting. Dr. Taylor said things like that kept her present, apparently, that was supposed to be good for anxiety. Mika was growing a migraine.

All the lights, all the head noise, all the flashbacks, everything was just too much. She wanted it all to go away. She strained to concentrate on counting the drips as her eyelids grew heavy. You can only fight for so long and Mika was in a word, depleted. Her head lay back on the cool hard surface of the tub, the water so welcoming.

She slid further and further inching down until the water covered her chin, her ears, her cheeks. She closed her eyes and slipped those final few inches to be fully submerged and it was there she found the voices seemed pushed back ever so slightly. The relief was alluring. Stay here, something inside her said. Stay here and it will all go away. Mika's breathing had slowed right down. She was running out of air but she didn't feel that tightness in her chest people usually do when oxygen starts to run out. She felt calm. Soon, something inside her said. Mika…soon. Mika. Now hearing her name didn't fill her with dread.

"Mika…" She saw only flames dancing in the darkness.

"Mika…." The water caressed her arms, her legs as she surrendered.

"Mika…" Something brushed her arm. She heard her name in the distance again and something brushed her leg more forcefully. She pulled away. This wasn't comforting anymore. She heard a garbled version of her name again and a hand went to her neck. She tried to scream but she was under water. She choked and scrambled for purchase both trying to get to her gun and get away from whatever was touching her.

She tried to call 'no' and get up but it was as if she couldn't quite figure out where 'up' was.

"Mika!" That time the voice was louder, clearer, angry.

Thrashing in the tub her head breached the water and the gulp of air burned her throat. She wanted to cry out NO but her body failed her.

"MIKA STOP!"

She saw a face, a hint of a face she barely recognised. She managed to frantically scramble to the gun and wrench it from the tap bashing her hand painfully in the process. She choked and spluttered barely able to breathe but muscle memory helped her turn the gun, still fully bagged, in the direction of whatever apparition had come to torment her. She scrambled over the side of the bathtub, naked, soaking wet, kicking and punching and found a wall to put her back against. She held the weapon heaving and wheezing. She still felt like she was drowning.

"Mika it's me." The voice lowered.

Mika fiddled for the safety button on the gun through the bag. Her eyes were wild. Her legs were pulled up tight, making herself as small as she could.

"Mika, listen to my voice."

She shook her head. And then a strange request.

"Mika, pull the trigger."

Confusion. What?

"Pull the trigger, Mika."

She tried to find herself, to blink away enough water to focus as she began to squeeze the trigger slowly. And then like a veil being lifted she saw his face. Really saw his face. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity. It was him, he was here. She couldn't speak. It had to be a dream. She had these dreams before.

She pulled the trigger.

In an instant, arms were around her tightly. She gun was snatched from her hands and tossed aside and soothing words were being whispered into her hair.

"It's me, Mika. Don't be afraid."

She wasn't strong enough to fight back. He was much stronger and he wasn't letting her ago. As her body succumbed to the humid air of the bathroom she began to allow herself to explore if this might be real. She tried to pull away slightly and the arms allowed her that space but didn't fully let go.

She had enough space to look up into the face of a ghost.

"Raizo?" She was almost too afraid to say his name out loud.

"I'm here Mika. You're safe." Raizo pulled down a robe from the bathroom door to wrap around her just in time to see her drift into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Bit of a shorter chapter. Felt like the pace was slowing up a bit, but this needed to happen to progress the story.

Chapter 2

Raizo sat in the corner of Mika's bedroom watching her sleep. She'd broken into a sweat from tossing and, turning but she hadn't woken up in the 3 hours that she'd been out. He sat back in the chair with his arms wrapped around one pulled up knee and cursed himself for staying away so long.

He'd only wanted to do what was best for her. She'd risked her life for him more than once and it was looking like she'd sacrificed more than he first thought. He should have known better. He'd been inducted into the Ozunu clan as a child. He'd had a lifetime of conditioning to deal with the horrors of his dark world. Mika had said it herself, she was a researcher, a glorified librarian. She was never meant to see what she saw or endure what she endured. Raizo steadied his breath to center himself. She was going to need him strong and stable when she woke up. He would not lose her again.

Mika spoke in her sleep. Most of it was incoherent but, occasionally, Raizo made out his own name. He felt awful that he was any part of her tormented nights. Maybe he shouldn't have come back, but seeing submerged in the water tore at something inside him. The memory of Mika lying lifeless after she near fatally run through with Ozunu's sword and then the vision of her submerged lifeless in the bathtub assaulted him enough to put some effort into banishing the memories away. He could deal with them later. She wasn't dead, she was right there in front of him and that should have given him more comfort. Unfortunately, he was all too aware of that, although not dead, Mika was dying.

Raizo instantly noticed the sudden change in Mika's breathing. There was no turning back now.

Mika lay on her side facing the window as always. She woke in a haze of confused memories and latent fear. She swallowed and found her throat ached with dryness.

"Are you really here?" It was almost pleading whisper. It would be a cruel joke if Raizo was a figment.

"I'm here." He replied not moving.

Mika rolled slowly onto her back, being careful to keep her eyes on the ceiling. She wasn't ready to challenge reality just yet. She pulled her right hand from under the bedsheet and cradled the bandaged fingers for a moment, gently with her left hand.

"You hurt yourself last night." Raizo lowered his leg and leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees with his hands clasped in front of him.

Mika took 3 breaths staring up at that ceiling as she grasped the edge of the bedsheet almost as if she might pull it over her face if the apparition sat in that room with her was something other than what she hoped. She slowly turned just head toward the familiar voice with her eyes closed and when she could turn her head no more, she opened her eyes. At first, she just saw shadow and shape, then blurred colour. A few more blinks and that face gazed back at her with a half smile, the same way he gazed down at her while she lay on the cold ground, flames all around and a hole through what should have been her heart. This time there were no flames, no blood, no gunfire, just thunderous silence and palpable fear that began creeping its way up Mika's spine. She sat up slowly dropping the sheet and reaching into her bedside table drawer.

Raizo quickly looked away, "I removed the pills from the drawer." he said almost nervously gazing at the doorway. Anywhere that wasn't Mika's nude torso.

Mika felt the fear slip into frustration. For a split second, she didn't understand why Raizo was averting his eyes and then, "Shit!" She gathered the sheet back up, tucking it under her arms.

"Why the hell am I naked? And you have no right to go snooping through my things." She got up to rifle through a coat's pockets by the window.

"You are poisoning yourself, Mika. I removed all the pills, you don't need them, especially after last night." Raizo was trying to keep calm. He'd let Mika lash out if she needed to but he didn't want her to bolt.

Mika was pacing again. "Arrogant shit! You don't get to walk back into my life after all this time and start telling me what to do! You don't have to try and save me again. There is no more Ozuno, the threat is over!" Mika was searching the room frantically for something, anything.

"The Ozuno is gone yes, but the threat is not over Mika, you are far from safe."

Mika swung around to look at Raizo, "Last night? That was a damn accident!"

Raizo gave her nothing but gentle eyes back. His tone even, "Whatever you want to call it Mika."

Her brow furrowed, "I wasn't trying to…." She stopped mid-sentence like the wind had been knocked out of her and sunk to her knees. She was starting to shiver.

Raizo hesitated a beat before going over to her. "Its ok." He knelt beside her once again but this time she wasn't frantic anymore. Frantic Raizo could deal with. It was a tangible emotion you can physically get your hands around. This was something else. The strong Mika he once knew seemed broken, hopeless and as he put his arms around her, he couldn't help but feel partially responsible. He didn't know what to say to try to soothe her, so he said the only thing that he felt made sense right in that moment. "I'm sorry."

Mika leaned into that strength, trying to absorb even a hint of that inner calm Raizo had spent his tortured childhood perfecting. She clung to him as if letting him go would cause him to disappear. Not this time. Not again.

She let Raizo effortlessly pick her up and put her back on the bed and when he gently pulled away Mika's fists held on to his shirt fiercely. Raizo saw that fear dancing behind her eyes as he lay his hands over hers. "I'm just going to make us some tea. I'll be right in the other room. Join me when you're dressed?"

Mika fought the irrational voice in her head screaming at her to never let him go. She took a deep breath, nodded and allowed Raizo to gently place her hands back in her lap. He paused at the doorway. "I'm not going anywhere."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Raizo busied himself in the kitchen while Mika got dressed. He had a plan when he decided to come back. He had a clear, damn, plan. But all that went to shit when he walked through her bathroom door and saw her lying under the water, lifeless. He kept trying to banish the image from his mind but even his great Ozunu self-discipline struggled to free him from the occasional vision or the dull ache it caused his stomach every time he allowed himself to glimpse the memory.

One problem at a time, he told himself as he switched the kettle on and prepared two mugs. Even with his back to her Raizo knew Mika was now stood in the living room doorway before she said a word.

"Please sit," he requested gently while rummaging two packets out of a brown paper bag and placing them in the microwave.

Mika scanned the room quickly. Raizo had tidied up. When the hell did he do that? More importantly, her medication was nowhere to be found. She felt that creeping sense of dread inching up her spine but tried to ignore it. She glanced over at the back of Raizo busy in the kitchen and still couldn't quite believe that he was there. Her chest ached. Seeing him hurt. She wasn't sure why. She drew her feet up to sit cross-legged on the couch and fidgeted with the high bun she'd put her hair into. It was a damn nightmare getting the tangles out after it had gotten wet and was left to dry without being detangled or moisturised as she usually would.

Raizo came from around the kitchen counter with a mug in his hand and stopped momentarily seeing Mika sat childlike on the couch. Her hair swept up off her face showed off high cheekbones and big brown eyes. She wore a grey vest and black leggings that stopped just below her knees. Her perfect brown skin had a subtle sheen of moisturiser but the sweet scent of it was faint. She was still trying to stay un-trackable.

"Drink this," he finally approached her with the mug, setting it down on the small coffee table in front of her.

"What is it?" She took the mug and sniffed the steam rising from it.

"Ancient recipe from my ancestors."

Mika glanced up at him, "really?"

"No." Raizo smiled. "It's earl grey. I bought it at the supermarket. But it will make you feel better."

Mika narrowed her eyes at him.

"Drink," he coaxed gently as the microwave pinged.

Raizo came back with a tray with two sandwiches on it and his own mug of tea. He lay the tray down on the table also. "You need to eat."

Mika took a sip from her mug. She wasn't sure she liked it. "I'm not really hungry."

Raizo sat down in the armchair to the side of Mika and sipped from his own mug. "I didn't ask if you were hungry."

Mika raised an eyebrow, her unease mutating into confusion and gentle frustration. "You can't make me, I'm not a child."

Raizo closed his eyes a moment and opened them again to stare straight into Mika's soul the way only he could. The way he looked down at her when she was unchaining him from that compound wall back when the Ozuno first came to kill him.

"No you are not a child but yes, I could make you."

All the air in the room seemed to disappear a moment while the two wills had their mini-standoff. Raizo was wearing a black t-shirt and Mika couldn't help but notice the corded muscle flexing gently under the golden skin of his forearms with the mini effort of tilting the mug to his lips. His hair hung forward in his face but his eyes never left her, his brow and his jaw set firm.

Mika eventually broke eye contact after what seemed like minutes, in reality, it was about 20 seconds. She slowly and begrudgingly reached forward and took the sandwich up. She glanced over at Raizo with narrowed eyes. He tilted his head gently, motioning her to continue. The moment Mika took that first bite she knew she was screwed. Raizo was right she did need to eat and she didn't realise how hungry she was until she gave in. The sandwich was a toastie, cheese, onion, and mushroom and it tasted amazing. She wouldn't let Raizo have the satisfaction of being right, so she ate it slowly and kept her face neutral.

Raizo smiled. "That's my girl." He didn't let on that he'd noticed the bruises on her arms and legs. One battle at a time.

Mika tried to choke out a retort, but her mouth was full.

Eventually, 15mins had gone by with them both sitting there in silence eating, drinking and staring at each other. The tension had lessened. Mika broke the silence first. "Your hair is longer."

Raizo pulled the jet black strands away from his face to gather at his back. His hair was about 5 inches past his shoulders now. "I guess I've been too busy to tend to it. Do you not like it?"

Mika gazed up at the ceiling, her head ached. She looked down at the empty mug in her hands and took a deep breath. "I thought you were dead. I thought they found you after the fight. I didn't know it then but I know it now. I mourned you Raizo. I grieved

."

Raizo put his mug down and leaned back in the armchair. "I'm sorry Mika. I thought it was for the best."

"Best, I thought you were dead? Best for who?" Mika also set her mug down trying to understand, trying to keep her anger at bay.

"You nearly gave your life for me Mika,"

"And you act like it meant nothing."

"It meant EVERYTHING!" It was the first time Mika had seen Raizo let that cool calm composure he'd mastered so well, slip. He took a breath and quickly gathered himself. "I owed it to you to at least let you try to go back to a normal life. No Ozunu, no looking over your shoulder, no running. I watched you for the first few weeks in between going back home to clear up Ozunu business but it became more and more difficult each time."

"Seeing me?" Mika was gently worrying at a knuckle on her left hand, a display of anxiety that didn't go unnoticed.

"Leaving you." Raizo leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together trying to find the right words. The Ozunu weren't big talkers. "I decided a couple of months ago that I would stop checking up on you myself. I paid a visit to your partner a few days ago. He said he'd seen you. He seemed concerned."

"And now you're concerned?" Mika was flexing the fingers of her bandaged right hand now, making a fist then stretching them out, over and over. Her brow was furrowed as she struggled to reach for the right words. Dr. Taylor would have said she was escalating but Dr. Taylor wasn't here right now.

"I am." Raizo could hear Mika's heart speeding up.

"You were going to leave me? Like this?!" Mika gestured at the lights, the CCTV monitors. "You think this is me having my normal life?" Mika lowered her legs to the floor, leaning forward. "I lay in that hospital, with a hole in my damn chest, for months! Afraid of every sound, every whisper, every fucking shadow!"

"Mika…"

"No! No one understood what we went through but you!"

Mika was on her feet, "I need my medication, where is it?" She rummaged through drawers and looked in cabinets.

"You don't need it, Mika,"

"Damnit Raizo, please just tell me where they are…" Mika was rummaging in the kitchen cupboards, in the bathroom cabinets growing frantic.

"Mika you don't…"

"I can't!" Mika cut him off. "Raizo I can't please, I can't do this…" She raced back into the living room and began pacing. Her breathing was labored and ragged. She'd checked every hiding place, the apartment was clean. Free of drugs, free of alcohol, free of everything she depended on to keep the shadows at bay.

Mika….

The whisper slithered into her head and trickled down her spine.

"No….no…" She shook her head and closed her eyes stooping to the floor.

"Mika?" Raizo wasn't sure what was happening. He'd seen withdrawal before, but this was something different.

Mika…Mika…

"Shut up!" She balled her fists up over her ears, knowing full well that the act would stop, nothing.

"Mika, look at me?"

She shook her head, "Three things I can hear…." She tried hard to focus on the coping mechanism Dr. Taylor had taught her to halt her spiraling but it wasn't working. She couldn't hear anything but the voice rasping its way through her head.

"Look at me?" Raizo leaned down and placed a hand on her shoulder. She gasped, eyes flying open. She was wild like the night on the bathroom floor. She was looking everywhere but at him.

"Three things I can see, three things I can see!" but she couldn't focus on anything. Raizo was there but his face was a blur. Her chest ached, her head was pounding, her vision was clouding over and at that moment she knew what she needed to do. She had one more coping mechanism left. She scrambled up off the floor and bolted to the kitchen diving for the cutlery drawer.

You're pathetic Mika…

Her hand rested on a small pairing knife. She took it over to the sink.

He'll hate what you've become Mika…

She scrabbled for the hem of her vest and exposed the flesh of her stomach. She gripped the edge of the countertop with one hand and pressed the tip of the blade against her skin with the other.

"MIKA NO!" Raizo was on her with speed she could never comprehend. His fist gripped her wrist so tight he knew he must have hurt her but he didn't care. The knife fell to the floor. He cursed something in a language Mika didn't understand but before she could even think about responding she felt Raizo sweep her up into his arms. She was barely present but she had noticed the voices were quieter. Raizo placed her to lie down on the couch. Her heart was still racing, her breath still short and shallow and then everything started to slow down.

Raizo took Mika's face in his hands. "Breathe easy" he whispered. His hands slowly ran down her cheeks, past her chin and settled at her collar bone where Raizo placed the thumbs of both hands against the part where the collar separates. He applied gentle pressure while making tiny circles and all the while he held Mika's gaze, watching and waiting for her to spill back into herself.

After 2 minutes Raizo ran his right hand down Mika's left arm slowly. When he reached her hand he traced a line from her thumb to the opposite edge of her inner wrist and used his own thumb to apply pressure there. Mika took in a sharp intake of breath, her eyes wide as if taken by surprise. Raizo took his other hand and placed his thumb at the point between Mika's eyebrows. There he applied pressure also and with both hands alternated between firm and gentle tiny circles.

Mika wasn't sure what she was feeling. It was like the veil of panic had been lifted from her. Her vision began to clear, her breathing began to ease to a more even pace. She felt inside herself again with every passing minute and all the while Raizo's soft, kind eyes never left her.

A heaviness replaced the panic but this wasn't something frightening. Mika's eyelids grew weighty. Everything seemed to take just a little more effort than usual. "What's…. happening….?"

"Sleep Mika. I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to surrender.

Just over 40minutes had past as Mika slept. Raizo had sat down on the couch beside her and gradually in her sleep she'd snuggled into him. Eventually Mika was curled up on her side wither head in Raizo's lap. He's pulled his oversized hoody over her. He'd continued to massage her temples for a while longer after she fell asleep and at times when she seemed to become restless and now he was gently cupping the back of her neck and applying a gentle massage with his thumb over the pulse under her ear. She looked so peaceful.

He knew it was risky to remove all the prescription drugs from the apartment, but it had to be that way. Mika had to see the strength inside herself, she needed to want to move forward and unfortunately for her, she was going to get a touch of the tough love Ozunu treatment. Raizo knew he could help. She just needed to allow him to do so.

Mika shifted in her sleep. She unconsciously brought a hand up and lay it on Raizo's stomach as she snuggled closer. Raizo's breath halted for a half a second. He was here for Mika, for her wellbeing and nothing more. There couldn't be anything more. He gazed down at her slightly upturned full lips, the dip of her collar, the smooth expanse of velvety soft toffee brown skin that led down to the rise of her breast. He looked away. He had an inner dialogue with himself and re-focussed on soothing Mika's slumber.

Mika felt a warmth, against her neck. A strong but gentle hand caressed her in such a way she felt she could have slept for hours longer. Memories of what transpired almost an hour before floated back to her on a current of realisation with overwhelming pressure. Tears welled up in her eyes. Now Raizo had seen everything, all of her ugliness and instead of being ashamed this time she was just relieved. Relieved to not have to pretend everything was alright. For the first time in months, she could just let herself be honest. Raizo let her weep silently while she still lay in his lap. He said nothing. This wasn't a moment for him to intrude upon.

When the last of her sobs had subsided Mika looked up at Raizo through puffy eyes. She reached a hand up and lay her palm against his cheek. "You really did come back." She smiled.

Raizo placed his own hand on top of Mika's leaning into the warmth. "I couldn't..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Mika had risen up off Raizo's lap and placed the gentlest of kisses on his lips taking him completely by surprise, so much so that he initially tensed up but the kiss was quick and chaste and over before he could really reciprocate.

Mika sat up pulling Raizo's hoody around her shoulders and sat close beside him. Raizo was at a loss for words so instead, he pulled her hand into his, interlacing their fingers and they just sat there together in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

I've decided to stop using chapters and start using Part as I feel like this is just one big story told in multiple parts rather than having the pace or advancement of story needed to warrant it being a chapter each time. Or that could just be me being a bit anal but it is what it is.

Once again I don't own any rights to Ninja Assassin incase Jonny Law didn't see that disclaimer the first time.

Part 4

Raizo sat beside Mika, their hands clasped running his thumb gently along the length of her index finger.

"Mika?" his voice was tentative, but the conversation needed to be had.

"hmm?" Mika's head was now rested on Raizo's shoulder.

"Can you tell me why?" He gently tilted her hand within his, enough to show small healing scars dotted on the inside of her forearm.

Mika closed her eyes a moment and exhaled a breath she didn't realise she was holding. "I don't know. One day nothing was working, not the pills, not the drink. Sometimes I hurt so badly, like there is so much pain inside me, everywhere. The first time it was small, a sewing needle but it felt like a tiny release. Gradually I needed more, the needles became scissors and…."

Mika took her hand from Raizo, running her fingers over the healed scars. "I don't want to. I never want to." She glanced down at her lap, another headache growing.

Raizo placed a hand on her knee. "We all bear the scars from choices we've made. You did what you knew to do to survive." Raizo got up from the couch. "Let me show you another way?" He held his hand out to Mika who looked up at him confused.

"I don't understand." She said taking his hand and getting to her feet.

Raizo's coy smile was back, "I can help you, but you have to trust me."

"That's what you said to me the first time we met. Aren't you tired of saving me?"

Raizo pulled his long hair into a tight ponytail with a rubber band from around his wrist. He raised an eyebrow, "Third time's a charm."

When Razio instructed Mika to fetch her gym bag, she assumed it was because they were heading to her gym to train. She was half right. Raizo, of course, had somehow found out her gym schedule. Her martial arts class was starting in 10mins and they were a 5min walk away.

"I don't understand why you want to come to my self-defence class. Won't it kinda basic for you?" Mika queried as they walked up to the gym door.

"Yes, it is. But I won't be taking the class with you. I'll be observing."

"Huh, why?" Mika showed her gym pass to the reception desk attendant and headed to the downstairs dojo.

"I want to see what you've learned."

Mika looked suspicious. "This feels like a setup."

Raizo made his way to a bench at the back of the room while Mika reluctantly headed to the front to take part in the registration line up. Everything looks normal enough but Mika still carried the fading bruises of a past lesson.

The teacher walked in a few moments later. He wasn't a tall man, maybe 5ft 8 or 9 but he was stocky. He looked to be in his mid to late 40s. He greeted the class.

"Mika, welcome back, we missed you." He patted Mika's shoulder. The action caused a minute shift deep down inside Raizo.

The class started with a 15min warm up. Seemed standard enough. Then another 20mins of drills. Mika was breathless by the end of it and they hadn't got into the meat of the class yet.

"Partner up!" The teacher yelled to the class.

There were 6 women in the group and 3 men. Mika was partnered with one of the men, a tall slender blonde who looked no more than 19 years old.

"Show me second formation!"

The class performed a series of counteractive hand strikes between each other at a measured pace.

The teacher walked up and down the line adjusting individual students form. "Faster!" he yelled walking back up the line. "Knees!"

The class incorporated knee manoeuvres into their routine. Back and forth each partnership edged. "Elbows up Mika!" The teacher called out.

Mika raised her elbows, strengthening her guard. Raizo remained statue-like at the back of the class taking mental notes. Mika was good, fast, strong but her sparring partner was taking it easier on her. He wondered if Mika noticed that too.

"STOP!" The teacher was back at the front of the class with a frustrated expression on his face. "You're all dropping your guards. That's a great way to get a fist, elbow, foot, bottle, you name it, in the face! I'm also seeing some weak leg strikes and lazy counters. "Mika, front and centre!"

Raizo felt a subtle sense of defensiveness. Was Mika in trouble? Her form wasn't that bad. There were worst in the group. The teacher instructed Mika to stand in front of him and perform the combination of moves again. Front punch, elbow, backhand, guard, dodge, duck, grapple, knee, attempted takedown.

"Again," the Teacher instructed and then stopped her midway. "This is where you're getting compromised. Pay attention class!" The Teacher circled Mika standing close behind her. He reached around her and adjusted her arms then reached down and adjusted her footing. If Raizo was a dog he'd be growling. No one touches Mika like that.

The Teacher guided the class through four more combinations and then ended the class with a stretching cool down.

"Good work guys," he called after them as they left the room one by one. "Not staying behind today Mika?" he called after her as she headed towards Raizo in a sweat.

"Not today. See you next week."

Raizo got up to walk out with Mika, "Staying behind?"

Mika was swigging from her water bottle. "Sometimes when he can, I get to put in some extra lesson time after class. It's been helpful."

"Is that where the bruises come from?" Raizo forced his tone to stay neutral.

Mika shrugged. "Maybe, I can push it too hard from time to time."

"He shouldn't be hurting you."

Mika dismissed the comment. "Sometimes, I want him to." Mika walked on ahead. Raizo had no response to her, but his head was filled with a mess of imagery.

"Where to now?" Mika called back over her shoulder.

"Park," Raizo replied.

"Park? For what?"

"I'm going to correct everything that class was showing you."

It wasn't a warm day but the temperature was mild enough to work up a sweat in. Raizo had instructed Mika to complete 2 laps of the park before they even got down to more combat. Mika commented that it was easy enough to give the orders. That was a mistake. Raizo offered to run with her and not only did he not break a sweat but he appeared to be holding back his strides to stay slow enough to match Mika's pace. That irritated Mika a little more than it should have.

After allowing Mika a brief moment to catch her breath and take on some water Raizo instructed her to attack him with everything she'd learned. She did so and he deflected every punch, anticipated every kick, every knee and Mika was growing infuriated.

"Your guard is weak. Again!" Mika lunged this time with a right punch and a left elbow. Raizo easily deflected her.

"Your follow through is too slow. Again!"

Mika flung a hasty roundhouse kick toward Raizo. He caught her ankle and caused Mika's standing knee to buckle with a gentle tap of his foot. Mika went down to the grass, fast and angry and before Raizo could hold out a hand to help her back up she charged him with all her might. It was messy and badly executed. Raizo went down but his fighting instinct caused him to grab a hold of Mika which bought her down with him. They both landed with a thud side by side. Mika was winded, Raizo was just confused.

"That was foolish Mika!" Raizo got to his feet composing himself.

Her left arm burned, she could barely tell where the pain was coming from but it was growing and it was spreading. "I'm not you Raizo! I'm not a damn Ninja! This was a waste of fucking time." She tried to scramble to her feet. "DAMNIT!"

Raizo's expression changed in an instant from frustration to concern. Mika was cradling her left arm tenderly. "Mika you're hurt."

"I'm fine!" She snapped back before glancing down at her left shoulder. "Wait, nope." Her knees weakened at seeing angles in her shoulder that shouldn't be.

Raizo steadied her. "You've dislocated it."

"No, no, it's just a strain." Mika tried to pull away from Raizo's steadying grip.

Raizo tilted his head in empathy, "Mika. I'm going to have to fix it for you."

"Just needs ice." Mika tried to turn from him but the pain halted her.

"Mika." He said her name as if accosting a child.

Mika pouted. "Come on Raizo. Can't you just Vulcan nerve pinch me and put me out or something?"

"The longer we leave you like this the worse it is. I will make it quick I promise."

A battle fought its way across Mika's face, "Ok," Raizo went to gently take her left arm. "No, no wait!" Raizo stopped moving. Mika took two sobering, deep breaths. "Ok just rip it off!"

Raizo instructed Mika to turn and face away from him as he gently placed a palm on the front side of her injured shoulder and took a hold of her left wrist. "Look at me, Mika." She did as she was told. "I want you to relax as much as you can. Take three deep breaths." She did so. "Now close your eyes and count to 3."

Raizo's hands lay on her so gently some of her fear was starting to ease. "One…two…"

She didn't make it to three.

"MOTHER FUCKER!"

Raizo had an apologetic smile on his face.

"What the hell happened to three?!" Mika's shoulder was throbbing but it felt much better than it did previously.

Raizo was massaging her joint, making sure everything sat where it should. "I thought the element of surprise would be best and I suspected you never would have let me get to three."

Raizo gathered up Mika's bag. He took his hoody off and wrapped it around her. "We should get some ice on that."

They headed back to Mika's apartment via the pharmacy where Raizo picked up some tape to strap up Mika's shoulder and aspirin. He suggested she stay away from any of the major pain killers if she was to get her life back on track. Back at the apartment, Mika was back on the couch. Raizo was making tea again and eventually sat down beside her with two mugs.

"You must be getting tired of constantly having to put me back together." She took a mug from him and lay it on the table in front of them.

"You remind me of someone I once knew."

"A pain in the ass?"

Raizo smiled shaking his head and leaning back into the couch. "At times but mostly, Impulsive, caring, brave."

"Where are they now?"

A stillness came over the room. "She's dead. One of my clan brothers put a sword through her heart when I couldn't. She was the only friend I ever had in that place."

Mika lay a hand on Raizo's arm. "I'm so sorry. That's awful."

"Sometimes I think it was the best thing for her. She wasn't meant for that place. Part of me is glad she never got to complete her training and get turned into something cold and ugly."

Mika looked up at Raizo as he gazed into nothingness. She could feel the pain emanating from him and the effort he was making to try and keep it hidden.

"Is that how you see yourself Raizo?"

He took a steadying breath. "It's what they made me."

"Well, it's not what I see. I see a man with an amazing soul. A man that has given me my life back several times over. I'm sure your friend would be proud to see what you became." She gave his arm a comforting squeeze.

"Thank you, Mika." Raizo suddenly got to his feet. "We should leave this place."

"Huh?" His sudden exuberance was unsettling.

"Your recovery would be served better with a change of scenery."

"Err, ok?" Mika grew suspicious. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

Raizo smiled at her. "I have a beach house near the cost. Will you come?"

Mika was taken aback. "Are you sure? This seems kinda sudden."

"Is that a no?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then go pack. We can be there by sundown."


	5. Chapter 5

Had a bit of a struggle moving this along. Not sure what will happen next but seems to be getting fluffier on its own accord. I'm not done yet though so watch this space.

Part 5

Raizo drove. Mika's car hadn't survived the battle with the Ozuno the year before and she'd not go round to replacing it. Raizo had fashioned a sling for Mika to wear for the next 24hrs at least. It made packing her bags and getting in and out of the car a little tricky.

They'd been on the road for over an hour. The radio station played middle of the road soft rock to fill the silence.

"So how long have you had this place?" Mika asked.

Raizo took a left on to what seemed to be a country lane. "Not long. I bought it a few months ago to serve me should I need a safe house."

"So no one knows about it but us?"

"No one but us. Does that concern you?" Raizo didn't look at Mika but the connotation of his words gave the air in the car a weight previously unnoticed.

Mika shrugged, "Should it?"

Raizo took a right. "I don't know Mika. I've been called a very dangerous man."

Mika smiled. "glad you're on my side then."

"Always," Raizo smiled back.

Mika settled back into her seat. Her shoulder was beginning to throb again. She reached up absently to massage it then thought better of the idea. Raizo noticed but said nothing. She turned her head towards him. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Raizo kept his eyes on the road, "You can ask."

Mika rolled her eyes, "do you always have to be so damn enigmatic?"

Raizo smiled, "habit of the job I suppose. But that wasn't what you wanted to ask me is it?"

Mika grew uncomfortable but she was still curious. "The girl you mentioned,"

"Kiriko." When he said her name it was tinged with a sweet sadness.

"Kiriko. Were you guys…"

"Lovers?" Raizo offered.

"Yes, well no, I mean…you don't have to answer, I just…"

Raizo shook his head with a small smile. "I cared for her a great deal. I don't think I realised how much until she was gone. Were we lovers? No. That sort of behaviour would not be tolerated by Master Ozuno. Kiriko was the only light in that place. She was courageous and continued to see good in a world that we were being brainwashed to see only pain and hate. She had hopes and dreams of a better life when the rest of us had given up on ever being free again."

Silence again. Raizo so rarely spoke so much and when he did it almost seem to swallow the air in a space. His words dripped with passion, pain, adoration.

"Why did they want you to kill her?"

Raizo pulled up onto a gravel driveway. The dying sun was dappling through the leaves of overhanging trees. His hands were gripping the steering wheel with more force than he had been before.

"She'd tried to escape. She wanted me to come with her but I refused. The punishment was for both of us. Master Ozunu knew that I cared for her, that I brought her water when she was being punished in the hot box. They tied her to a post in the yard. A lesson to all of us about betrayal. When I hesitated to put a blade through her heart, my clan brother gladly obliged, securing himself in Master Ozunu's favour."

Raizo had driven up to a cottage and stopped the car outside of the garage door. "I can still see her face when I close my eyes. The way she looked at me with so much compassion even as I was being ordered to kill her, " His hand was on the key in the ignition unmoving.

Mika's heart broke for him. She reached over and placed her hand over his, turning the key to shut the car engine off. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have pried." Mika placed her hand on Raizo's shoulder and once again he covered it with his own.

"No, I'm glad I could tell you about her. I've not been able to tell anyone and sometimes I fear the memories of her will fade. Now she lives on in both of us." He gently squeezed her hand. "We are here."

It really seemed like the middle of nowhere. Mika couldn't remember seeing another property for at least the final 20mins of the drive. She could hear the ocean it was so close. It was a small stretch of beach that got broken up by jutting cliffs and haphazard rock formations creating small pools. Mika stood on the porch facing the water and exhaled a breath she didn't remember holding. The sun was setting casting an orange glow across the horizon and it was almost picture perfect. She didn't even mind the slight chill in the cooling air. Here there were no Ozuno, no Europol, no therapists just stillness.

"Mika?" She jumped from surprise, the action causing her shoulder to throb again. She placed a hand on it gently, the subtle warmth, soothing.

"I didn't mean to startle you." Raizo had his hands up in apology.

"It's alright. I was just lost in the view."

Raizo went to stand beside her, his left shoulder gently brushing her right, "It is something isn't it." He pulled his hair into a ponytail again noticing Mika cradling her left shoulder. "How is it?" He asked reaching for her before she could respond.

"Starting to make a bit of a fuss but it's fine."

Raizo gently felt around the joint. Mika tried not to wince. "You'll feel better in a few days. Just rest it."

"No Oxy?"

Raizo feigned a stern look. "No oxy."

Mika sighed, "fine. I'll suffer."

Raizo turned to go back into the house, "Come inside, I'll show you where you'll sleep."

Mika followed him. The cottage was all one level. The kitchen and the living room were all open plan with huge sliding glass doors facing the water. A hallway past the living room led to two bedrooms and the bathroom. Mika's room was at the end of the hall. Raizo carried her bags inside and set them down on the double bed. The bed was spread like it was waiting for her. The white pale grey wooden floorboards creaked gently under her bare feet. She had her own door to the porch also. She noticed two small lamps on either side of the bed and something inside her became slightly uneasy.

"I'll leave you alone. I've ordered us something for dinner." Raizo motioned to another door inside the room. "There is an en-suite there. It's shower only so if you would rather a bath, use the main bathroom down the hall."

Mika nodded. "Thank you."

Raizo left. He'd already set himself up in his bedroom down the hall from Mika's. He'd chosen the bedroom nearest the front door. He pottered around the living room, checking stashed weapons were still hidden and secure. He went into the kitchen and pulled out some plates, cutlery and glasses. The doorbell rang 25mins later. Raizo called out to Mika that dinner had arrived but got no response. He went to her room to call for her again but before he could knock on the door he heard muttering from inside. She sounded frustrated. He proceeded to gently knock, "Mika, are you alright?"

" Um, yeah. Sorry, I'm just…damnit!"

Raizo was growing concerned. "Mika? Is it your shoulder?"

"Yes, well no, I mean yes but…" she let out another grunt of frustration.

"Mika let me help you. Are you decent?"

Mika exhaled a ragged breath, "That's kind of the problem. Come in."

Now Raizo was apprehensive. What did she mean that was the problem? "Are you sure?"

"Yes please just come in!"

Raizo turned the door handle in what seemed like slow motion. He pre-averted his eyes so that he was looking at the floor when he entered. Inside the room, he slowly raised his eyes. First, he saw Mika's bare feet, then her toned brown legs. He involuntarily closed one eye as his gaze rose higher. Dark blue pyjama shorts. He sighed in relief but the relief was short lived. Mika stood with her bare back to him. Her injured left arm was cradled by her hip while her right arm was pulled over her chest with a grey sleep bra hanging from her fingers. Her head was hung low in defeat.

"It was bad enough getting the other one off, but now I can't this damn thing on!"

"Oh, I see." Raizo stepped forward. "Can't you just leave it off?"

Mika glanced over her shoulder at him, "No way, I'm not having these knocking around unmanaged. They'll be on the floor in a fortnight!"

Raizo smiled. "Alright." He took the bra from her right hand still standing behind her and looped both her arms into it drawing it slowly up to encase her ample bust. He pulled the straps up over her shoulders. Her back was perfect save for the scar from the sword wound. Not even trying to stop himself he brushed his fingers gently over the puckered flesh. Every time he saw it his mind flashed back to the image of her impaled. The room became still again. Mika dared not breathe. Raizo said something in a language Mika didn't understand. His head hung low in regret but under the sorrow, there was the spark of anger and then the realisation that they would never hurt Mika again. Not while he still lived.

Raizo fastened the bra and helped Mika put on her t-shirt before re-tying her sling to better support the healing shoulder.

"Thanks."

Raizo stepped back away from her, "Dinner's getting cold." He'd turned towards the door before she could respond so she just followed him in silence.

Raizo had ordered Italian food. Mika approved. They sat at a small table together near the porch doors. Mika's phone buzzed on the countertop behind her. She reached for it and glanced at the screen then put it back down. Raizo raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Ryan," Mika replied fishing around her cannelloni. "I'll call him tomorrow and let him know I'm out of town."

Raizo went back to his Pollo Pene. "I only ask that you don't give him the location of this place. I'd like to keep it off the radar for now."

"Sure, of course," Mika said as the phone buzzed again this time indicating a voicemail had been left.

"Maslow cares for you a great deal," Raizo said not looking up from his plate.

Mika shrugged, "We've worked together a while. I guess you get used to each other."

"He would like it to be more." Raizo raised his gaze.

"No way. Ryan? Me and Ryan? No, I don't think that's true. We could never…"

"You're not attracted to him?"

Mika took a sip from her glass of sparkling water. All of a sudden the temperature in the room seemed to rise by about 10 degrees. "I mean he's attractive enough. I guess. I mean. No, no it's Ryan. That's too weird. Besides he has the same middle name as my Father. That's creepy enough."

Raizo smiled. "Are you and your Father close?"

Mika gave a sombre smile. "We could have been closer. He was in the Navy stationed between Berlin and Helsinki. My mother was working as an Archaeologist in Stockholm when they met. They met at a fundraising gala. I think they kinda gravitated toward each other when they realised they were two of the very few brown faces in the room. Turned out they went to the same college back in the US although they graduated ten years apart. They did their best with me for a time but eventually, they sent me to an International boarding school in Cologne. I guess they thought that was best for me. Maybe it was." Mika gazed out of the porch window into the darkness beyond. "My Mother died when I was 18. Pancreatic Cancer. My Father never really recovered from that. I thought her death would have brought us closer but I feel like it's pushed us further apart. I think I remind him too much of her."

"I'm sorry for your pain Mika. No child should have to live without their parents." Raizo got up and went over to a cabinet taking out two wine glasses.

"I thought you said no more booze?" Mika was perking up.

"I think we've both had a trying few days. Maybe we bend the rules tonight." He took a bottle of white wine out of the refrigerator and half-filled both their glasses. It wasn't the hard liquor Mika had become accustomed to over the past few months but it was just what she needed and she savoured every sip.

"What about your family? I know the Ozuno tended to round up orphans. Do you know any of your family back home?"

Raizo took a sip from his glass. "I have no memory of my parents. I was raised in an orphanage from 4 months old. I was told that my mother was young, unmarried and died in childbirth. There is no information about my father."

It pained Mika to hear Raizo speak so matter of factly. "Did you ever want to search for your family?"

Raizo considered the question a moment. "There are times when I'm alone and I feel the weight of time upon me. I don't know how best to explain it. It's as if I know I am or maybe should feel tethered to something, a people I've never met but the time spent with the Ozuno sought to train any weaknesses from us. Nostalgia, mercy, love."

Raizo became silent. His fingers absently circling the base of his wine glass. He then bought a hand up to rest his chin on his knuckles in contemplation. "I suppose I can not miss what I never had."

It was getting late and the night was taking a sombre turn. Mika and Raizo retired to their respective rooms. Mika could barely sleep. She was in a strange new place with entrances and exits she had no control over. She only had two lamps in the room and they cast too many shadows for her to truly relax. She opted for closing the window blinds as it was so dark and remote where they were, that you could barely see what was out there and she didn't need her imagination filling in the gaps.

For 2 hours Mika lay in bed tossing and turning or staring up at the ceiling light. She had a handgun under her pillow. She'd packed it out of habit. It gave her some comfort but not enough to stop her standing outside of Raizo's door for ten minutes willing herself to knock, to tell him she was afraid and whether she could sleep in his room for the night, even if it was on the floor.

"Stupid." She muttered under breath. "Stupid coward." One place to take the fear to make it more manageable was anger. The anger she could work with, it was a good distraction, but it would be even better if it wasn't always aimed inwards. She eventually returned to her bed and tried to will herself to sleep. She slipped in and out of consciousness but nothing substantial enough to call it rest.

By 5 am the sun was starting to colour the sky with pinks and yellows. Mika opened to blinds to a beautiful scene of grey-blue sky, sand, rocks and birds. She heard subtle noise coming from the hall. She brushed her teeth, washed her face and ventured out slowly. When she got to the edge of the living area she peaked around the corner to see Raizo outside on the porch doing diamond push ups. He was dressed in nothing but his black boxer briefs and Mika could not take her eyes off him. She'd only ever seen him topless but covered in blood. Here now she could drink in everything that she'd missed. He was beautiful. Raizo moved into a set of headstand push-ups. His arms and stomach were bunched tightly with corded tension. Raizo's eyes were closed in concentration. When he lowered himself back to the ground he continued with some tai chi style drills. Mika pulled back away from the edge of the wall when she thought he might see her watching. She decided to go back to her room and wait a while longer before making her presence known.

2 hours later Mika had showered and changed. She managed to get her bra on but couldn't fasten it so just slipped a t-shirt on top to match her shorts and padded down the hall toward the kitchen. She could smell something being fried and as she turned the corner she saw Raizo plating up two mushroom and cheese and spinach toasties.

"Morning," he greeted her. "Coffee or Tea?"

Mika had a flashback to his near naked self earlier that morning causing her to become momentarily distracted. Raizo was now wearing sweat pants and a vest. His hair tied up in his trademark high bun.

"Mika?"

"Oh…sorry, yes. Coffee, please. Thank you."

Raizo bought the plates over to the small dinner table ushering Mika to sit. "Are you ok? You seem distracted. Did you sleep alright?"

Mika sat down and pulled her plate to her. "Can you still tell when I'm lying?"

Raizo placed a cup of coffee and a glass of water in front of her. "Yes."

Mika sighed, "It's an adjustment sleeping in a new place."

Raizo sat down opposite her. "You should have knocked."

Mika put her hand to her face with embarrassment. "You knew I was there last night?"

Raizo bit into his toastie and nodded. "I should have been more considerate of how you have been coping these past few months. Tonight would you like us to sleep together?"

Mika nearly choked on her coffee. Raizo didn't even blush but he did notice his innuendo. "I mean in the same room until you feel more comfortable," he clarified.

Mika wasn't sure how to respond to that. Well, that was a lie. She wanted to shout yes please and high tail it to his room quick like a bunny but she wasn't sure she could trust anything she thought or felt anymore.

"I'll see how I feel tonight." Hopefully, that sentence was innocuous enough that Raizo's spidey senses couldn't pick it apart. Raizo just tilted his head in agreement.

"You managed to dress yourself this morning?" Raizo asked knowing she would still be struggling for another few days.

"Well I tried but only got 95% of the way."

Raizo looked quizzical.

"I couldn't fasten the clasp at the back." Mika clarified smiling. "I gave it a good go."

Raizo smiled shaking his head. "Up." He ordered gently. Once Mika was on her feet he pulled up the back of her shirt and saw the two straps dangling. She was right, she did do a pretty good job to get that far. He clasped them together for her and lowered her shirt. "Better?"

Mika bent over to shake her breasts evenly into the cups then stood back up. "Better. Thank you." She sat back down. "I can't keep relying on you to dress me like I'm some kind of invalid."

"I don't mind helping you," Raizo responded.

"I know and I'm grateful, it's just…."

"Up." Raizo cut in before she could finish. "Couch".

Mika was confused. "Huh?"

"You are fiercely independent Mika. I've come to realise this about you. I can help your shoulder heal quicker. Then you need not 'rely' on me to get dressed anymore."

Mika made her way to the couch, "Will it fix it?"

Raizo sat beside Mika and positioned her to face away from him. "It won't fully fix it but you'll gain more mobility without making the injury worse. It will be painful at first. Do you want me to continue?"

Mika nodded.

Raizo placed a palm on the back of her shoulder and one on the top side of her shoulder. "I need you to close your eyes and breathe deep and even. When you feel pressure building, breathe through the pain, you must remain even."

Mika nodded. She took a deep breath in. Raizo pushed what felt like two fingers into the socket of her shoulder from behind. She fought the urge to cry out and exhaled raggedly and as evenly as she could. She took another inhale and Raizo scooted closer to her and pulled her injured arm across her chest while firmly holding onto the joint. Again she forced her breath even. She felt like he was dislocating it all over again.

Raizo held Mika to his chest firmly. He released her injured arm from across her chest and let it hang loosely by her side. This time he applied pressure from the front and top in a pinching motion with one hand while the knuckle of his other hand pushed into the joint again. Something clicked and shifted in the joint and Mika nearly lost her control. Raizo started breathing with her. "Deep inhale. Exhale…keep breathing." He gently placed his palms back where they were at the start, one on the back of her shoulder and one on top only this time they felt like they were heating up, hotter and hotter to almost burning and then cool. Mika kept breathing and moments later. Raizo guided her to lay down on the couch. She still had her eyes closed.

"Rest," he whispered. "When you wake up you will feel better."

And she did.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Mika woke up 3 hours later in her bed. She was a little confused. Didn't she fall asleep on the couch? She sat up. The house seemed quiet bar the sound of the waves beating against the shore.

Mika noticed sitting up wasn't as painful as it had been the past few days. "No way." She muttered to herself as she gently took her shoulder through some movement rotations. Up, down, back and forth. The pain was there but it was a dull stiffness and nothing like the searing heat of pain that she'd been feeling previously. "It fucking worked!"

She took her sling off and headed for the living room. Raizo was sat outside on the porch steps but he wasn't alone. Sat beside him was a small grey cat. Mika had never seen it before but Raizo and the cat sat beside each other like they'd known each other a lifetime.

"Hey," Mika called out from the porch doorway.

"Come join us," Raizo replied without looking back at her.

Mika sat down beside the cat and reached out to give it a stroke. The animal leaned away from her, yawned, stretched and sauntered off without looking back. "Sorry didn't mean to interrupt."

Raizo sat crossed legged resting his forearms on his knees watching the cat head off down the beach and across the rocks. "I'm afraid Mother is not very trusting of new people."

Mika raised a quizzical eyebrow, "Mother?"

Raizo shrugged. "That's her name. Says so on her collar. I don't know who she belongs to but she's been visiting me here since the first day I arrived."

"Did she dislike you at first too?"

Raizo looked over at Mika with a smile. "No."

Mika rolled her eyes.

"How's the shoulder?" Raizo asked her.

Mika raised and lowered her arm. "Pretty damn good. I can't believe you had the power to Miyagi me all this time and you just let me suffer."

Raizo looked confused. "Miyagi you?"

"You know, wax on, wax off? Sweep the leg? Karate Kid?"

Raizo shook his head, "Sorry…"

"It doesn't matter." Mika replied. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, thank you it feels much better."

"I'm glad," Raizo said getting up. "Although you feel better the joint will still need healing, so I want you to be careful with it for a few more days."

Mika mock saluted, "Yes Doctor."

"Good. Now we need to get dressed. We're going into town."

Mika didn't even ask why or when. She was just glad to be getting out so she headed back to her room to change into jeans and a cropped sweater. While changing her phone rang again. When she saw Ryan's name flash up on the screen she answered it. It would have been cruel to make him wait even longer.

"Hey, Ryan." She cradled the phone to her ear while pulling on her socks.

"Mika! Christ, where have you been!? I've been worried sick. I went round to your place but…"

"Woah…slow down. Ryan I'm fine. Honestly. I'm just out of town for a while. I needed to get away."

"Where?"

"I can't tell you but I promise you I'm safe."

"I don't understand.

"I'm with Raizo."

Silence for what seemed like an age. Mika could hear Ryan breathing, hell she could hear him thinking.

"So what, are you guys together now?"

Mika shook her head while she swapped ears. "No, Christ Ryan it's not like that."

"I never should have told him you were struggling. When you're around him bad shit happens. I don't like it, Mika."

"I know you just want what's best for me Ryan and I appreciate it, I really do but I need to be away from everything right now."

Ryan went silent a moment. "Ok. Please just promise me you'll let me know if you need help?"

"I promise."

"Put me on loudspeaker."

"Why?"

"Please just put me on loudspeaker."

Mika did as requested.

"I know he can hear me. He hears everything. If any harm comes to you while you're with him, I will hunt him down."

The line went dead.

Mika put her phone down not knowing how to feel about the conversation. What the hell was that? She shook it off and met Raizo in the car as they drove into town.

"So what are we going to town for?" Mika asked after too much silence had passed. Raizo seemed to be quite at home with long pockets of silence. Mika couldn't seem to endure it for much more than 10mins or so.

"We need some groceries. I need to speak to a friend and getting out of the house will be good for you."

Mika couldn't argue with that.

The drive lasted about 25mins before Raizo pulled into a quiet public carpark surrounded by woodland. It was another 10min walk to the village high street. It was like a time warp. All the shops were small, vintage. The place looked like somewhere a Victorian doll might go shopping. There was a fountain in the town square.

Mika unconsciously walked closer to Raizo. Mika had spent 5 years living in Berlin but that was the city and although nowhere near as diverse as the USA, it was diverse enough. This was the sticks and although she could feel people trying to mask their staring she still felt like a museum exhibit. "People are staring at us." She whispered.

Raizo smiled, head high wearing his leather jacket and jeans. "Of course they are. They're lives just got more interesting." They stopped outside of a store that sold blown glass ornaments. "Here." Raizo indicated holding the door open for Mika who just looked confused.

Inside there were two customers looking at multicoloured glass vases. A shop assistant was speaking to them but then looked over at Raizo and Mika as they entered. The shop assistant smiled at them and excused herself from the couple viewing the vases. As she walked over her smile got bigger and Mika could see it was clearly aimed at Raizo. The woman was petite. Blonde hair with blue and pink streaks in it flowed in waves to sit on her left shoulder. The hair on the right side of her head was shaved to a close crop revealing a glass pink and blue star earring hanging from her lobe. She wore a yellow and white floral tea dress that ended mid-thigh and wore faded worn ankle high combat boots on her feet.

"Ah, skoenlapper!" The woman who looked in her mid-30s embraced Raizo passionately. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him gently on the side of his mouth. "So good to see you!"

Raizo smiled back, "Mel. Good to see you too."

Mel finally glanced over at Mika, "And who have you brought with you?"

Mika put on a smile but she couldn't ignore what the sight of Mel pouring over Raizo did to something deep down inside of her, something primal. She was a rational, educated woman with no claims on anyone. This shouldn't be bothering her.

"Mel, this is Mika." Raizo motioned.

Mika put out a hand for Mel to shake. Mel tilted her head with a wide seductive smile. "Oh, not a touchy-feely type huh?" She looked Mika up and down and tilted her head in a short nod. "Yes…I see it."

"Keep it in your pants, Mel!" A man's voice called over from behind the counter at the back of the store. Mel pouted then smiled. "Minnaar. How can I when I never wear them?"

The man behind the counter beckoned Raizo over. Mel took Mika's hand before she could follow. "Let the boys talk toys. I want to hear all about you."

Raizo nodded at Mika. "Mel will look after you. I promise I'll be right back."

Mika could feel a panic building in the pit of her stomach. All of this was so unfamiliar to her. Not just the new surroundings, new faces, new people but the fact that she was supposed to trust these people she'd never met before and whom Raizo had never even thought to mention at all.

Raizo could hear her heart beating faster. He went back over to her and placed his palm over her heart gently while leaning into her ear to whisper, "I trust these people. You are safe here. But this might make you feel better." In one swift motion he pulled a short, sheathed knife from the inside of his leather jacket, he circled Mika's waist lifting the back of her own jacket and tucked it snugly into the back of her jeans. His hands rested on her hips a moment longer than they needed to, his thumbs brushing her flesh absently before he pulled away and walked toward the counter without looking back.

"Come," Mel requested, shaking Mika from her momentary daze and bringing her over to look at a set of delicate glass birds.

"Jacob." Raizo shook the hand of the man behind the counter.

Jacob was born in the small town of Tashanta in Russia near the border with Mongolia but grew up in Moscow. He was about 5ft 9 with close-cropped dark hair and covered in a smattering of tattoos, most noticeably across his throat, hands and backs of his arms. He wore a lily-white t-shirt tucked into beige chinos with black and red Air max's on his feet. He ushered Raizo into the back office.

"Been a while Man. Heard the news about the clan. Figured you'd either died or gone deep underground." Jacob placed his palm over an electronic reader which in turn activated a metal door leading to a staircase.

"I kept quiet for a few months just to be sure activity had settled. I reached out to a few brothers that I could trust and set about building an infrastructure for myself."

"Oh?" Jacob seemed unconvinced as the light sensors illuminated his workroom. Wall to wall weapons covered the place. Guns, knives and custom to cover everything in between. "So if the war is over, why are you here?"

Raizo picked up a short sword from its display rack. "You can never be too careful Jacob." Raizo put the sword back. "How's business?"

Jacob went over to a drawer and pulled out a tray of smaller daggers and throwing knives. "Freelance mostly now. Since the word got out that Ozuno has dispersed there's a lot more work for everyone else. Works for me and Mel. You looking for anything in particular? Actually, hold that thought. I got a shipment in a week ago I think you'll like it."

Jacob rummaged for a box in the corner of the room. "So tell me about the stray."

Raizo took a seat on a nearby stool. "She's still hanging around."

Jacob came back with a metal case and laid it on a nearby steel table. "I wasn't talking about the cat." He located the combination of numbers to unlock the case.

"Mika? She saved my life. She's having a hard time adjusting back to normality so I'm helping her out for a while."

Jacob pulled out two hook handled flat blades with intricate carving down the centre of each. He handed them to Raizo. "Is that what you're telling yourself?"

Raizo took the blades and weighted them in his hands. They were quite beautiful. "It's not like that. She's in pain because of me and the life I exposed her to."

"I don't doubt that." Jacob replied. "But a blind man could see the way you look at her, the way you touch her. That's not just obligation brother."

Raizo handed the blades back. "I won't…"

"What?" Jacob interrupted, "let yourself be happy?"

Raizo exhaled standing up and went back to admiring the weaponry on show. "I won't take advantage of her. She needs someone to trust. She needs to heal and when she's ready she'll be able to go back to her life, whole again. It's the least I can do for her."

Jacob shook his head and handed Raizo a handgun. Raizo shook his head. "Still against the whole gun thing? You're so damn old school." Jacob took the gun back and handed Raizo an automatic rifle bayonet hybrid. "Look its gotta knife on it!"

Raizo smiled and shook his head.

Jacob sighed. "One day bro, I'm going to get you into guns." He pulled out two cases from under the table. Raizo was instantly more interested. "She's into you man. You don't have to keep punishing yourself for Kiriko."

Raizo was growing agitated. "She nearly died because of me."

"But she didn't. She's here."

"Barely Jacob! You weren't there, when I came back she was laying on the bottom of a full bathtub." Raizo's fists were clenched with the onslaught of the memory."

Jacob pulled out two short drinking glasses and a bottle of what looked like very expensive vodka. "Raizo. You need to forgive yourself and you need to forgive her. You're both healing. I'm just saying you could do a better job of that in each other's pants." Jacob clinked Raizo's glass and took a sip. "I mean really how long has it been? Have you even ever? Mel has her theories. She is very intrigued by you. I told her you're pretty much a Ken doll down there."

Raizo smiled and rolled his eyes as the tension ebbed away from his body. He took a sip from his glass. "I've been with women."

Jacob printed out two tickets from a nearby laptop. It was the unique combination to the two cases. For Raizo's eyes only. "I know Ozuno let you boys see whores to keep you focussed but as expensive and pretty and clean as those whores were they were still just that. There is a difference brother between making love and cold emotionless fucking. But I tell you when you get to really fuck the one you love, that my friend is life and suicide hand in hand and it's like nothing you've ever felt."

"It's time for me to go."

"Probably for the best. I'm not sure how much longer your little Mika will be able to fend off Mel's charms."

Raizo shook his head. "Don't you and Mel ever get tired of inviting strangers to your bed?"

"Don't knock it till you've tried it Raizo." Jacob handed him the print outs and the cases. "Mika better claim you soon brother. You're Mel's white whale."

Raizo nearly laughed and headed back upstairs with Jacob close behind him.

Raizo returned to the shop floor to find the store empty and Mika sat on a stool surrounded by bags. Mel was pulling her hair up into a messy bun. Mika also now had on a matching silver bracelet and necklace that definitely wasn't there before.

"Raizo." Mika almost whimpered as she saw him emerge from the back of the store.

He tried to stifle a laugh "Mel?" He raised an accusatory eyebrow.

"What? We went shopping. Now you can take her to dinner. You're welcome."

Raizo went over to Mika and picked up the bags. "How even?"

"Don't worry skoenlapper, I put it on your tab. We never know when we will see you again."

Mika got up and gratefully took Raizo's outstretched hand.

"You are unstoppable." Mel smiled as Raizo leaned over and pecked her on the cheek. "Another time Jacob," Raizo called back over his shoulder.

Mel twirled a ring of curls around her finger as Raizo and Mika left the store.

When they got back to the car to drop the bags off Mika broke her silence.

"Ok what directly the fuck?!"

Raizo chuckled.

"It's not funny. You couldn't have warned me about your horny lil friend back there?"

Raizo popped the trunk to put the bags away. "Mel is harmless. Well, that's a lie. She's the best marksmen I've ever met but unless you need to be sniped, she's harmless. Where did she take you?"

"Honestly Raizo, I'm not even sure. Some boutique a few doors down. She made me try on dresses and shoes and jewellery like I was her very own dress-up doll."

"Yes, Jacob says she has what he calls, 'Granny aggression'. Harmless but near impossible to say no to."

"Are you two close?"

Raizo locked the trunk. "Mel and I? Would it bother you if we were?"

"Forget I asked. It's none of my business." Mika got into the passenger seat angry at herself mostly for letting any of the day's antics get to her. She took a deep breath as Raizo got in beside her.

"Mika…"

She interrupted before he could finish. "I'm tired can we just go back home?" She prodded at her injured shoulder. Not because it hurt much but because at least she could focus on that pain rather than the raging confusion and frustration inside herself.

Raizo knew she was lying but felt it best this time, not to pry. "Of course. We can get groceries tomorrow."

The drive home was another journey filled with deafening silence. Mika was kicking herself for once again allowing her thoughts and emotions to screw with her reality. She reconciled herself to the fact that being a researcher all this time with its long and one working must have straight up destroyed her people skills.

Once back at the house Mika retreated to her room. She just felt so damn clumsy around Raizo. "What the hell is wrong with me?" She grumbled into a pillow she held against her face. She removed the pillow to stare up at the ceiling and shook her head before closing her eyes with her good arm over her face. Unfortunately, if she was looking for an escape from her growing feelings she would not be getting it behind closed eyelids. Instead, she remembered the way Raizo looked that morning covered in sweat, hair in his face and wearing those tight black shorts. He was muscled from head to toe like the MMA fighters she would see on TV from time to time when Ryan stopped by to hang out. She wasn't a fan of the sport. Ryan had tried several times to convert her but all she took from it was a new perspective of the male form in teeny tiny shorts. Ryan gave up trying.

Things low down inside Mika clenched at the memory of Raizo. She was tired and pent up and tense and hungry for food among other things. The day was grinding on and Mika realised that they'd managed to skip lunch. Raizo must have been giving her space. She couldn't blame him. She felt like she was blowing hot and cold but the mixed signals were definitely going both ways. She wished she had a clearer sign. Her mind wandered back to the awkward conversation she'd had earlier with Mel in the dress shop.

"You've not taken the pleasure of him yet hey?" Mel said while she coerced Mika into a pair of heels that were way too expensive and way too high. Mel's gently lilting South African accent made her sound way more innocent than her actions made her look.

"I don't know what you mean." Mika had responded.

"Ah, nonsense. We've known Raizo a long time and he has never brought anyone else to the store. You must be very special to him so it confuses me that you don't indulge each other." Mel directed Mika to stand up and walk back and forth in the small boutique clothing store that it seemed like Mel also owned. Who the hell was this woman?

"It's not like that with us." Mika managed to remain upright before Mel beckoned her over to try on a dress that looked like a top.

"Smoke and mirrors honey. You like him, he likes you. Why must you make it so complicated? When I first laid eyes on Jacob all those years ago I was shooting at him. Long story, I must tell you one day. Anyway, after I shot his business partner I saw JJ's wonderful face down that scope and I knew I would have that man in my bed first before I killed him."

Mika was behind a changing room curtain trying to figure out which part of the dress was the front. "But Jacob is still alive." She shimmied into the garment as best she could.

"Yah, what can I say, he was very good in bed. I mean I did eventually shoot him of course. It was my job. 3 weeks later we were living together. That was 17 years ago." Mel smiled in nostalgia. "He makes me very happy. Now get out here and let me see you."

"I don't think this is the right size."

"Just get out here or if you like I can come in there with you my love." Mel got to her feet as Mika emerged quickly. Mika did not want to be in a confined space with her.

Mel put her hands over her mouth. "Gorgeous."

"It's obscene!" Mika replied trying to tug parts of it to cover her more"

Mel shook her head. "Yah this is the one. This you must wear to dinner with Raizo." Mel boxed up the shoes. "Get dressed, I'll package it all up."

"But I don't have money for all of this." Mika protested.

Mel tutted. "Not your concern. Now be sure to wear your hair up. I've paired up some lovely matching jewellery for you. I'll put it in the bags. Oh, and one more thing, are you bleeding?"

"Huh?" Mika emerged from the dressing room with her own clothes back on. "You mean am I having my period? No, why?"

Mel had a wicked smile on her face. "When you wear this, no underwear."

Mika looked horrified, "You can't be serious!"

Then Mel did look serious for the first time since Mika had met her. "Trust me, my love. No underwear." Mel picked up all the bags. "Now let's head back before the boys begin to miss us."

Mika heard a gentle knock at her door shaking her from the memory.

"Come in." She sat up on the bed as Raizo entered with a sandwich and a mug of tea.

"Thought you might be peckish as we seemed to have skipped lunch."

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that."

"My pleasure. Oh and I thought as we didn't get groceries, we could go out for dinner tonight rather than eating in. Would you mind that?"

"Oh?" Mika was momentarily lost for words. "I mean sure that would be great."

Raizo turned towards the door. "Great. I'll make reservations for 7.30pm at the Cambridgeshire in town."

Mika lay the tray Raizo gave her, down on the bedside table. "The Cambridgeshire? Sounds fancy, what shall I wear?"

"It's quite smart but the food is good. Don't worry just wear what you bought with Mel." And he left before Mika could respond.

"Ah shit," Mika exclaimed laying back down on the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Mika stood in front of her mirror. It was 4 pm. She had over 3 hours to get ready but she figured she best get her head around it early. She couldn't remember the last time she had to get dressed up to go somewhere. Hell, she couldn't remember the last time she had a dinner date. Is that what this was? A date? She shook her head dismissing the speculation. If she got stuck in her head again she'd never leave the house much less pluck up the nerve to wear 'that' dress.

She heard a faint noise coming from her window. She went over to look out at the beach. Raizo was there in a vest and sweat pants, barefoot and sparring with himself. He was using a pair of Wakizashi short swords. He was flipping and spinning effortlessly through the air. Mika had never seen anything so graceful. Mika also spotted Mother sitting on the edge of the porch steps watching Raizo.

"Perv." She muttered towards the animal. "Right. Better get this show on the road." She told her reflection while stood back in front of the mirror. She took several deep breaths and headed for the shower.

Once bathed, shaved, lotioned and wrapped in a terry cloth robe, Mika tackled her hair. She spritzed and moisturised her raven curls before pulling them up into a high bun leaving the odd tendril loose to cascade about her face. That seemed easy enough but next was makeup. She'd searched through a few youtube tutorials before landing on one that was simple enough to follow, complimented her skin tone and was achievable with the small makeup assortment Mel had bought for her earlier. Mika applied a tinted moisturiser, light foundation and a mild bronzer for blush. She then spent a considerable amount of time tackling her eye makeup to end up with golden brown highlights with a smokey blue-black lid, defined lashes and carved brows.

"Christ, how do women do this every day?" Mika exhaled at her reflection nearing exhaustion. The light was changing due to the sun moving so she found she had to keep checking her make up by the window and by the dresser mirror. She sprayed antiperspirant under her arms three different times as the anxiety sweats threatened to kick in. After tending to her eyes Mika applied a dark plum lip liner and then a deep blood red satin lip colour.

She picked up the jewellery boxes from the dresser top and opened them to reveal a pair of black glass teardrop earrings surrounded by tiny black crystals with a pendant necklace to match along with an index finger ring and a delicate single bracelet to complete the set.

Mika took a sip from a glass of water on the bedside table before taking another steadying breath as she gazed down at the dress laid out on the bed and the shoe box beside it. She could hear Mel in her head over and over again. No underwear. She couldn't have really meant that could she? "I'm not Mel," Mika muttered to herself as she began to unconsciously pace up and down the room.

"Damnit!" She picked the garment up and held it up in the air. She remembered telling Mel, "I look like a hooker!"

"A very, very expensive one my dear. The type that fucks presidents and has wars started over her," Mel replied running her fingers across Mika's shoulders to adjust the straps. Mika shook the memory away.

"Arghh just do it! Eat the sword!" She psyched herself up and undid her robe. She had a strange feeling that even as she stood there nude, putting on that dress would somehow make her feel less dressed. How did that even work?

Mika stepped into the dress the way she'd figured out to do in the store. She adjusted the delicate crystal chain straps the way Mel showed her. She then opened the shoe box and pulled out a pair of satin midnight blue 5-inch pumps with a half inch hidden platform and three blue and white crystals dotted down the back of each heel. "I'm going to break my damn neck." She looked down at them and walked up and down to get a feel for her balance. She walked back to the mirror to finally really look at herself.

The dress was a heavy rich blue fabric the colour of deep blue sapphire. The material was beaded in subtle 1920s style and hung a mere 4inches past her butt. The dress plunged open almost down to her navel at the front and had nearly no back at all. The straps were there not so much to hold up the dress but to hang it from Mika's delicate shoulders by 3 ornate glass beaded strings that looped over each shoulder. She could literally hook her thumbs into each side like they were suspenders and step out of the damn thing. Why was she doing this? One strong gust of wind and that dress would be gods problem. She shook her head again. "This is insane!"

She turned in the mirror several times. Mel was right. There was nowhere to hide underwear.

"You only have a body like this once my honey," Mel said to her earlier, circling her and laying a kiss on one of her shoulders.

Mika nearly laughed at the memory. "How the hell did I get here?" She asked her reflection. She wanted a drink. A half a bottle of whiskey would do it, but she had to settle for water.

"Mika?" Raizo's voice came through the door. "Are you awake?"

It startled her, "Uh, yes I'm awake."

"Just wanted to let you know that we should probably be leaving in about an hour, it's a 30min drive to the restaurant."

Mika glanced at the clock. It was now approaching 6 pm. "Sure, I'll be ready." She forced a big calm smile to sell her calmness but she was certain Raizo would be able to hear her heart pounding through that door.

Raizo left her door, grateful that her hearing wasn't as good as his. He went to his room and showered. He'd put himself through a particularly rigorous workout on the beach. He kept wondering if this was a good idea. Was it a date? Would Mika think it was a date? He'd never been on a date before. He stood in his room with a towel around his waist longing for the days when all he had to worry about was killing people and stopping them from killing him. Life was simpler then.

He combed his hair and applied just enough product to give it light sheen as the jet black strands framed his face and brushed his shoulders.

Raizo pulled on his boxer briefs and a black dress shirt. He didn't wear a tie. He felt too restricted with something fastened around his neck. He also left his top 3 buttons undone. He'd seen that in a movie once but for the life of him, couldn't remember what that movie was. He pulled on black dress pants that had been tailored for him by the best tailor in Berlin. He finished up with custom black dress shoes that had never seen the light of day until now.

He looked at himself in the mirror and barely recognised the person looking back at him. No blood, no weapons, no enemies, that he knew of. It was as if he had no armour. Tonight he would feel more exposed than ever before, but it would be worth it to treat Mika to a night out that she would hopefully remember for a long time to come. He put on a light cologne for the first time. His Ozunu training was screaming in protest, his instincts telling him the scent would leave him compromised and vulnerable but Raizo told himself the Ozuno was dead and he needed to get on with his life. Raizo took his shoes off and depressed a small section on the back of each heel which revealed a small hollow cavity the length of each sole. He reached under his bed and pulled out two short flat knives and inserted them into the sole of each shoe. He'd had Jacob make the adjustments for him a year ago. "Old habits die hard." He said to his reflection as he fastened the cuffs on his dress shirt. He instantly felt less naked. Raizo wasn't sure if there was ever going to be a time in the near future where he would walk around unarmed in public. He only hoped that Mika wouldn't end like him.

He picked up his suit jacket and slung it over the back of the living room couch. It was approaching 6.45pm. He sat on the couch then got up and opted to for a stool by the kitchen breakfast bar instead. Mother was on the porch giving herself a quick bath. "What do you think? Will she like it?"

The cat looked up at him, head tilted to the side then got up and walked away.

"Good talk. I feel much more confident now." He poured himself a glass of water and glanced at his watch. Should he call on her again? Before he could come to a decision, either way, he heard the gentle clack of heels on the hardwood floor.

It took every ounce of courage Mika had to turn that bedroom door handle to come out of the room. Every step she took she breathed in deep breaths to calm her racing heart. She told herself that if she could just remain graceful and elegant she might just make it through the night without something popping, flopping or flying out. This was a new kind of terror.

Raizo was perched on the arm of the couch now trying to look nonchalant, aloof and relaxed but as soon as Mika turned that corner and entered the living room it was as if the air had vanished from his lungs. He was transfixed. He'd never seen her look anything like that before. He wasn't sure he'd seen any woman look like that before.

Mika's hands were balled into tiny fists of anxiousness as Raizo sat there staring at her in silence. She started to feel this was a mistake. "This is too much, isn't it? Mel picked it out. I can change into…"

"NO!" Raizo shot to his feet almost startling Mika. "I mean, no. Forgive me. You look…" Raizo searched for the words but came up with none in English that would suffice so he spoke in his native tongue.

Mika had no idea what he said. "Is that good?" She asked with a timid smile.

Raizo just nodded at her, drinking in the image of her starting from her feet, up those ever so long legs, up to her torso and then to her face, her vulnerability making her look even more beautiful. Something stirred inside him. Something that made him want to skip dinner.

This was new. Mika had never before noticed Raizo looking at her the way he looked at her now. It was almost predatory. In fact, the only other time she'd seen that look on his face he was chained to a wall while he hurried her to free him so he could spring into action against his Ozunu brothers.

"We should go," Raizo said not taking his eyes off her. He almost felt nauseous.

"Oh, I don't have a coat. I've just realised."

Raizo smiled. "That's Mel. Ever the extrovert. Here you can wear my jacket." He picked up his suit jacket from the couch and Mika turned her back to him so he could slip it over her shoulders. Raizo was momentarily transfixed on the expanse of the beautiful mocha skin of her back that was exposed to him. He then eased the jacket over Mika's shoulders. "How is this thing staying up?" He whispered smoothing down the arms of the jacket for no real reason other than an excuse to touch her.

"A wish and a prayer," Mika responded smiling. "Is this really ok, I don't usually…"

"It's perfect." Raizo interrupted her offering his elbow for Mika to take which she did gratefully as she was still mastering teetering around on those heels and the gravel driveway might prove a lesson too far.

Raizo opened the passenger door for Mika to get in which she did as gracefully as she could. She was even more glad for the coverage of the jacket at that point. Raizo got in and started up the engine. He had to force his eyes to stay on the road.

"You wear a suite well. You look very handsome tonight," Mika said after a few moments. "I meant to say that earlier."

Raizo smiled almost bashfully. "Thank you. I don't often need to wear a suit."

"On account of all the ninja-ing?" Mika smiled at him.

Raizo chuckled back, "Yes Mika, on account of all the Ninja-ing. It's a very different kind of suit."

From then on the journey was pretty easy. Light chatter with the radio on. They seemed to be driving to a very different part of the village. Eventually, they ended up pulling into the private carpark of the very grand Cambridgeshire Hotel. It looked like a scaled down version of The Ritz but only in stature, not grandeur. The building was washed in golden lighting on all sides with a red carpet adorning all entrances. Raizo opted not to have the car valet parked. He didn't like the thought of a stranger having access to it. He was starting to feel the same about Mika.

Raizo went over to the passenger side to open the door for Mika. His breath nearly stopped again when she swung each perfectly long leg out of the car almost exposing her rump. Raizo offered her his hand to assist her getting out of the vehicle with her dignity intact. He then offered her his arm again to walk into the venue. They were seated by a young woman who couldn't take her eyes off the pair of them. They made a very striking couple. Raizo could care less as they were given a seat beside the ornate dance floor. A ridiculously opulent chandelier overhead bathed the room in a fairy tale type of light casting the room in dappled enchantment.

They ordered two large glasses of wine as they waited for their starter.

"They're staring at us again Raizo," Mika said self-consciously.

"They have a good reason, Mika. You are a vision." He held his glass up. "To being normal for one night."

Mika smiled, "nothing about this is normal." She raised her glass also and took a long sip.

"So Mel and Jacob?"

Raizo set his glass down smiling. "Yes?"

"What in the David Lynch?!"

Raizo chuckled. He didn't fully understand the reference but he guessed it was something to do with his friends' quirkiness.

"They are a little different."

"A little? Where did you meet them? And what is it that Mel calls you?"

"Skoenlapper. Mel took to calling me that about a year after we met. I believe it's Afrikaans for butterfly. A comment on the way I come and go at random. I met them about 8 years ago. They used to work with another organisation that supplied arms and backup if needed, depending on the size of the mission. I liked them. They seemed different from the rest. They were always going to end up starting their own organisation. They're respected and impartial. That goes a long way in the underworld."

"Did Mel really shoot Jacob?"

"Oh, she told you how they met. Yes, she shot him. Twice. He has a metal pin in his leg and a scar on his chest to prove it."

"She really tried to kill him? How are they together, I just don't understand?"

"They're from a different world, Mika. It was her job. If she wanted him dead, he'd be dead. She had to make it look as real as possible. Jacob knows that and he respects her for it. She is the best at what she does."

Their starters arrived consisting of a caramelised onion and goat cheese tart and side salad.

"Do you and Mel have a history?" Mika took a sip from her wine. She needed to know.

Raizo shook his head. "No."

Something inside Mika released. A tension she wasn't aware she was holding on to.

"But the way she is around you. Around me. I couldn't tell if that was flirting or presenting."

Raizo laughed this time. His smile lighting up his face. "Mel and Jacob have an understanding. They don't prescribe to traditional relationship boundaries."

"So Mel sleeps around and Jacob doesn't mind?"

"Kind of. Mel and Jacob like to bring new people to their bed but the new person is always vetted by both of them. Jacob prefers Mel to bring women into their circle. Mel is more flexible. Although Jacob doesn't mind watching Mel with other men, depending on the man, he just won't join in."

Mika's head was spinning. "I can't even get my head around it. So Jacob would be happy to watch you sleep with his girlfriend?"

"Wife." Raizo corrected enjoying the expressions dancing all over Mika's face. At one point she was just shaking her head and making sounds but not words. "Jacob says Mel calls me her white whale. I hope to remain that way. I'm big enough to fend off her advances. I'm pretty used to it now. To me, it's just Mel. I've never met a couple more trusting of each other or more in love than they are."

Mika was finishing up the starter and a waiter came out of nowhere to top up both their wine and water glasses. "Is that what you aspire to? A relationship like that?"

Raizo contemplated the question a moment. "No. It works for them, but I don't think I would be able to share the woman I love with someone else."

The main courses arrived. Raizo ordered the duck while Mika went for a smoked salmon salad.

During the main course, conversation mellowed a bit. Some of the guests were taking to the ballroom floor as gentle music wafted out from the speakers accompanied by a live musician at a grand piano to the side of the floor.

After a long stretch of silence, Raizo was the first one to break it. "What is it, Mika?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can hear the cogs turning."

She smiled. "I was just thinking that this is one of the most bizarre nights of my life. I'm sat here with the man that I nearly died with a year ago. I've not wanted to numb myself since you came back, I've not wanted to drink myself into oblivion or medicate myself just to get from one hour to the next. I'm not looking over my shoulder as much and I'm sitting here in this ridiculously expensive restaurant wearing a dress made of nothing bad intentions and have all my scars on show. I was in so much pain that I never thought I would feel hopeful again. I never thought I'd feel anything again." She didn't mean to say that much, it just came spilling out of her but it felt good to share it. She could feel heat behind her eyes but they weren't tears of heartache. She was happy.

Raizo said nothing as he put down his cutlery and stood up offering Mika his hand. "Dance with me?"

Mika looked up at him in surprise. "I'm not sure I know how."

Raizo tilted his head at her and remained silent, his hand still extended and not taking no for an answer. Mika took her napkin off her lap and put it on the table while taking Raizo's hand as he led her to the middle of the dance floor. He one of her hands in his and let his other hand slide across Mika's back to pull her close and as soon as he did she felt like she was supposed to be there, in his arms, safe. She splayed a hand against his back, feeling the cords of muscle through his dress shirt. As they swayed to the gentle music everyone else seemed to fade away.

"Cologne Raizo? That's new."

He smiled down at her. "Do you like it?"

Mika leaned up to nuzzle her nose into the crook of Raizo's neck, her hand brushing his hair away from his shoulder for access. Her nose gently brushed the soft skin. "I do."

Raizo spun her gently and pulled her back, turning their direction. He pulled her hand against his chest so it nestled between them. Mika rested her head against Raizo's shoulder.

"Your heart is calm," Raizo whispered into her hair as his hand traced subtle shapes against Mika's bare back. "Usually it is throwing pots and pans around."

Mika smiled at the reference and let out a small chuckle. "I feel calm with you."

He turned them again as he felt Mika gently pulling away to look up at him. The music was reaching a crescendo "Raizo…"

Before she could finish his mouth was on hers. This wasn't like the peck she'd given him back at her apartment. This was deep and passionate and drew the air from her chest. Mika's eyes closed. They'd stopped dancing. Raizo didn't know what came over him, he just knew that if he didn't kiss her then and there while she looked like a goddess, he might never do it. And she was kissing him back!

When they eventually came up for air the music was dying down. Both Mika's hands were splayed on Raizo's chest while Raizo had a near painful grip of her hips pulling her hard and flush against his body. They rested their foreheads against each other jointly catching their breaths. Mika looked up at him in shock, her chest still heaving. Raizo couldn't read her thoughts this time. Had he made a huge mistake? Had he mistimed everything? For one of the first times in his life, he was finding it difficult to keep a lid on his growing panic. He needed to know what she was thinking.

"Mi…"

Mika put her fingertips against Raizo's lips to halt him talking and fixed him with a commanding stare as she whispered with forceful intent. "You need to get the check."

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Raizo's eyes grew dark. He motioned at a member of staff to bring back his jacket and left enough notes on the table to pay for the dinner twice over. He pulled the jacket over Mika's shoulders and took her hand in his, tracing circles over the inside of her wrist, feeling old scars. This time his own heart was far from calm. It thudded in his chest almost painfully. He drove like a man possessed, neither of them breaking the long silence. Anything left to say that night didn't yet need words. Mika sat in the passenger seat glancing down momentarily at Raizo's aggressive gear changes. When they pulled into the driveway Raizo did his usual perimeter checks in record time. He circled the car to open Mika's door.

Once inside Mika kicked off her heels in relief. Raizo kicked off his shoes. The living room side lamp was on but other than that the room was dim. Now they were alone everything seemed louder, more real. This was the point of no return.

Raizo used the edges of the suit jacket to slowly pull Mika closer to him. "Are you sure?" he asked her one last time.

Mika took one of Raizo's hands in hers and lay a kiss on his knuckles before letting go and slowly, oh so slowly walking off down the hall. Raizo was confused. What kind of game was she playing? When she stopped outside of his bedroom door and let herself in. He had his answer.

He stalked after her into the room and took her face in his hands kissing her passionately while Mika unbuttoned his shirt with nimble fingers. She tugged his shirt free of his pants to allow her to splay the material open and reveal his toned, scarred chest. She trailed her fingers over every healed wound. Ozunu had made a real meal of him. She knew at least some of those scars were from protecting her. Her face went sombre for a moment.

"So much pain." She whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Raizo tilted Mika's chin up to look at him. "Every wound brought me closer to you, Mika." He kissed her sweetly this time, gently and chaste. His eye-line moved to the shoulders of her dress where her own battle scar peaked out from behind fabric. Raizo ran gentle fingers from the entrance wound scar to the exit wound scar and back. Mika shivered when his gaze met hers again while his fingers hooked both the delicate dress straps and pulled them down slowly revealing her full breasts. She pulled her arms out of the sleeves and self-consciously folded her arms over her chest. Raizo continued to peel the fabric down her body, down past her stomach to her hips and further. The realisation she'd been out with him all night with nothing on underneath, nearly undid him. "Oh, Mika…" It was almost a growl. He let the dress fall to the floor and Mika stepped out of it.

"I want to see you," he whispered, placing a hand gently on the arms she had crossed over herself.

Mika slowly lowered her hands to her sides. Raizo traced light fingers over her shoulders, then down the centre of her chest purposely avoiding her breasts. He fluttered light touches down over her hips and across her taut behind.

"You are perfect." He said more to himself than to her.

Mika looked away but Raizo pulled her gaze back. "I mean it."

She smiled at him. "I'm feeling a little underdressed. Unless you just plan on looking at me all night."

Raizo shrugged his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor. He fixed her with an unwavering gaze filled with need and nefarious intent. "I plan to do much more than look at you for many nights Mika."

Mika stepped forward and took over undoing Raizo's belt and pants tugging them down his legs. She then circled her arms around his waist and snaked them down inside the back of his boxer briefs digging her fingers into each cheek. She kissed his mouth, then his shoulders leading a trail downwards of lips on flesh over each scar. She tugged his underwear down as she went, finding him already pleased to be there. She kissed his hip while tugging the briefs down to his ankles. When she rose back up-right Raizo tugged Mika close almost crushing her against his chest. The heat of her body seared his skin. He ran both his hands down her back, leaning forward slightly to cup the top of her thighs. With what seemed like no effort at all he hoisted her up off her feet causing her to wrap her legs around his waist and took her to his bed.

In the early hours of the following morning Mika and Raizo didn't lie entangled in a lovers' embrace but as two spent bodies cast among the sheets. Mika lay on her back, as if she'd fallen and landed there, naked but for the jewellery, she still wore, one arm, palm-up by her head, the other flat against the sheet appearing to reach out to Raizo. The sheets were bunched up halfway down the bed only covering Mika and Raizo up to their waists

Raizo lay on his stomach, one hand under his cheek, his face turned toward Mika, his hair splayed almost obscuring his face. He awoke first, quietly, secretly. He was always a morning person, but he had a new incentive for waking early. He needed to see that the previous night's events weren't all a dream. He didn't move as he opened his eyes to see Mika laying there beside him. Torso bare, breasts rising and falling with gentle contented breath, nipples responding to the cool morning air. She'd never looked so serene. He moved closer to her gently, turning on to his side, propping himself up on his elbow. He leaned over Mika and lay a gentle kiss on her shoulder. When she didn't stir, he lay another on her collar bone, another on the scar on her chest and then another on her left breast. His palm cupped the soft mound while his thumb gently brushed over her nipple causing the peak to swell. His hand then snaked a path down her stomach to dip below the sheets where he found her ready as her legs slowly parted, her body continuing to respond.

Raizo's hand moved slowly at first but when Mika's head began to move from side to side he found the rhythm that caused her eyes to flutter open briefly and utter his name before closing again as her knees rose and her back arched while her fingers gripped Raizo's arm in place should he even dream of moving it from between her legs before she was done. Her breath became ragged and shallow and as Raizo felt Mika contract around his fingers he devoured her mouth and stifled her cries.

When Mika fell back inside herself, she found Raizo smiling at her with a mixture of possession, satisfaction and pride. He drew her close. In the light of day and now with all her senses back Mika felt a blush creeping up her neck. Raizo lay a kiss on her forehead as she lay in the crook of his arm.

"I could watch you do that one hundred times over."

Mika brushed Raizo's hair away from his face and tucked it behind his ear. "I don't think I've ever been woken up like that before."

Raizo smiled and cupped Mika's cheek. "Are you ok? I didn't hurt you?"

Mika shook her head. "Should I be asking you that question?" She traced her fingers over a smattering of scratches on Raizo's upper arm.

"A price happily paid." He bought her hand up to his lips and kissed the inside of her wrist.

"This is so unreal. How did we even get here?"

"seeing you last night was a challenge in restraint my Ozunu training could never have prepared me for."

Mika chuckled while Raizo toyed with the black glass pendant still about her neck. She looked up at him. "Last night, this morning, was nothing like I imagined. How are you single?"

Raizo smiled down at her but his eyes were somewhere else. He rolled on to his back, tucking one hand behind his head, and glanced up at the ceiling. "Ozuno taught us that emotions were a weakness. We were to be shielded from it within ourselves and exploit it in others. They knew they couldn't harbour and groom an army of children in the way that they were, without addressing sex. As soon as we were 14 we were introduced to lessons in pleasure. How to give it, receive it and use it to our advantage when infiltrating a target. It was a weapon. We were forbidden from indulging in our spare time. If found doing so alone or with anyone else the punishment was severe."

Mika wasn't sure what was more painful, hearing more horrific tales of Ozunu child exploitation and abuse or hearing Raizo speak about it so casually.

"My god Raizo." She lay a hand over his heart. "That's awful."

Raizo gave a small shrug, "It doesn't feel so bad when it's all you know. Kiriko's death kept us all in line."

Mika traced circles around a 3-inch scar above Raizo's heart. "So you've been forced all this time to be intimate with strangers but were never allowed to care for anyone?

Raizo took a breath. Mika felt his chest rise and fall. "Loyalty is love. Duty is blood." Raizo turned his body slightly to show the mantra symbols tattooed on the side of his ribs. She'd noticed them before but never thought to ask him what they meant.

Mika shook her head feeling heat building behind her eyes once again. She knew that Ozuno had made Raizo the man he is today. The man that she realised in that instant, she had been in love with for almost a year, but she couldn't shake the anger and frustration she felt at her own helplessness. There was nothing she could have done for him, she knew that. The Ozuno had their hooks in Raizo long before they knew each other but those hooks ran deep. Mika knew that Raizo would carry the ghost of Ozunu for the rest of his life and she needed to realise that he might never be able to be with her in the way she might want.

Raizo felt a single red-hot tear fall from Mika's eyes onto his shoulder. "Mika?"

"I'm so fucking angry at them. And I feel so stupid and selfish. They've taken so much and now we're finally here and I hate that I'm asking myself if it was really you with me last night or just your training. How can you live a life being tortured into manipulating your feelings and not lose something?" Tears streaked her cheeks as she sat up in the king-sized bed tugging the sheet up under her arms. "You should be allowed to explore a life denied you all those years but I'm not Mel and Jacob. I feel like I'm just putting myself back together and I'm not sure I'm strong enough to have you be the butterfly in my life."

Mika scooted towards the edge of the bed and started trying to locate her clothing, not that there was much to look for.

"Mika wait," Raizo sat up and reached out to grasp her wrist before she could get up. He heard what she said, and he understood it but there was no way he was giving up without a fight.

Mika sat on the edge of the bed looking back at Raizo. She hated that the pain now creeping across his face was being caused by her. But surely it was better to quit now than later? She could feel Raizo reigning in his strength. He wasn't trying to restrain her; he was just trying to get her to be still and listen and she at least owed him that.

"I can't tell you that last night didn't involve some of my training. It's the only source material I have but the training is only manifested through my actions. My intentions are my own. When I walked back into that burning building leaving you bleeding on the ground it wasn't to protect myself. Well, maybe it was in a way because I knew at that moment that you would be my undoing. So I stayed away, controlled my emotions just as I was taught. Perhaps it was working, perhaps it was not. I bought this place knowing that although I intended to leave you be, I could still check in on you from a distance from time to time. When Maslow told me you weren't coping well, I felt full responsibility and I knew coming back, seeing you again, would test me but I had to do it. The moment I saw you lying under the water in your bathroom you had my heart, Mika. The Ozuno have been making decisions for me all my life. Please trust me now, to make my own. Trust that I love you, and I will die before I ever hurt you."

Mika turned to Raizo. She'd never seen this side of him before. He was physically and emotionally laid bare. She knew that went against everything the soldier in him was raised to be, and she respected him endlessly. She crawled back on to the bed and reached out for Raizo. He pulled her into an embrace as if they were returning to each other after years apart. This time they kissed tenderly, an unspoken exchange of promises marking the start of their future together.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. This was less graphic than I originally intended (their new tender love just didn't seem like it needed a full blow by blow if you excuse the pun) this chapter also didn't end quite the way I wanted it to but I found I ran out of steam with the story for now. I may return to it in the future if I get a sudden bolt of inspiration though so watch this space.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own any of these characters, well apart from Jacob, Mel and Mother. Just seeing if I can muster up another adventure for the gang, with a lil fluff thrown in for good measure.

18months later

Mika jogged across the cool sand barefoot. Her breath came in short bursts, exhaling with every third heel strike. It was getting well into the morning as she slowed up towards the back porch of the beach house she'd been sharing with Raizo on and off for the best part of a year.

She had tried going back to her job at EUROPOL but it just didn't sit right with her after everything she and Raizo had been through. She had quickly become restless, and after 6months of trying to go back to her old life, she resigned with no earthly idea what she would do next. Raizo asked if she'd like to move in with him at the beach house. She'd said yes after some hesitation. It was ten years since the last time she'd cohabited with a partner and she worried that things were perhaps moving a little fast at the time. But nearly 18 months later Mika still had no regrets. This was her new home. For now.

Mika caught her breath on the back porch for a moment.

She spied Mother sauntering down the side of the house and into the small garden area. Mother was the local cat that visited the house as if it was her own. Raizo said he'd found her sitting on the back steps when he bought the place and she'd visit when she pleased each day. She had a collar that said 'Mother' so she clearly belonged to someone but Raizo didn't know who. There wasn't another property for at least 20mins in each direction. Mika rolled her eyes at the cat's delicate walk that seemed to say 'watch me' and 'fuck you' at the same time. That cat had taken an instant liking to Raizo but for some reason, Mika received a cooler reception.

Mika started to stretch out on the porch when she noticed the sliding porch door was open a crack. She'd closed it fully behind her when she left, to keep Mother out of the house and Raizo was off on a freelance mission. He thought it best not to tell her where but promised it would be short and simple. He was due back in a week.

Mika scanned the interior quickly. Everything seemed normal and the property was silent save for the ticking of a carriage clock on the breakfast bar. Mika dusted the sand from her feet, then still on her knees she pressed a wooden slat on the porch steps edge causing the panel to pop open and reveal a handgun, a pre-loaded 9mm Kimber. She slid the porch door open and crawled into the house crouched down.

There was no one behind the couch or by the door across the room in front of her. The kitchen was to her left with the breakfast bar in front of it.

She could feel her pulse trying to speed back up. Anyone could be hidden on the other side of the breakfast bar. She took two steadying breaths, gun up by her chest in one hand while she crouch-crawled over to the breakfast bar. She counted to three then inched around it to find the space on the other side bare.

Mika let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. She stood upright and relaxed slightly. Gun raised in both hands she made her way to the entrance to the corridor that leads to the bedrooms. She had her back to the wall as she closed her eyes to listen. She heard nothing. She turned the corner slowly, gun peaking out first.

One minute the gun was there, the next it was gone.

She noticed that before her eyes could register the hooded figure that had just disarmed her.

"Shit!" She dropped to a crouch in an instant and single tuck rolled away from whoever it was, but they were on her before she stopped rolling. A strong hand gripped her wrist spilling her on to her back.

Mika countered by swinging her legs up and around her assailant's neck drawing him down to the ground hard. She sprang to sit upright as the hooded figure went down and swung with her right fist but it was caught before it could make contact and Mika was rewarded with a forearm to her side causing her to double over in shock and pain.

Anger flared up in her. She rolled backwards and sprang on to all fours. She launched herself at the attacker but was caught around her waist mid-air and spun then flung on to the couch, her legs were pinned, but it didn't stop her sending an elbow across the assailant's jaw. Her attacker gripped her wrist before she could swing again but was stunned just long enough for Mika to wrestler her other hand free and rip his black mask off.

Raizo's soft brown eyes gazed down at her, his brow furrowed in something between frustration and contemplation. He had both Mika's arms pinned either side of her head. His lip was bleeding. He could hear Mika's heart pounding in her chest. He lowered his head to lay his ear to her heart while he inhaled her scent. Mika cradled his head while smoothing her hands over his jet-black hair.

"I thought you weren't due back for another week." She said softly.

"Finished early." He muttered, eyes closed. "Wanted to come home."

Mika could feel the rise and fall of his rhythmic breathing against her body. The weight of him on top of her was comforting and familiar. She continued to stroke his hair until she heard his breathing change again. He'd drifted off. She smiled down at him. He was home and he was whole but she could smell the faint scent of blood. He'd gotten hurt. Obviously not serious enough for him to be concerned about, but what Raizo considered serious and what Mika considered serious were two different things.

Raizo began to stir after 15mins of light slumber. He tipped his head upwards giving her sleepy eyes and that soft half-smile.

"Hi," Mika smiled down at him. "nice nap?"

"Mmhmm," Raizo repositioned himself so he was eye level with her, "always." He leaned down to kiss Mika but there was something sluggish about him. She'd seen this before. When he began to deepen the kiss, Mika stilled his roaming hands.

"Ok mister, you're exhausted. You probably used up the rest of your strength to ambush me, which we will be talking about later but first, bath and bed."

"I'm fine Mika," Raizo muttered nuzzling her neck. "I just slept, you were there." He smiled against her skin.

"I don't think so, buddy. You didn't sleep, you passed out." Mika wriggled out from under him to Raizo's gentle protest. "I'll make you a deal. You take a shower, let me get a look at those wounds and I'll tuck you into bed." She winked at him while standing up from the couch and reaching out her hand so she could hoist Raizo to his feet also. He looked like he hadn't slept for a few days. It wasn't the first time he'd come home from a freelance job like that.

Mika had learned quickly that she couldn't change what Raizo did, nor would she want to for the most part, but she could be there when he got home to help get him back to healthy in time for the next job he took.

Mika ended up showering first. She should have known that Raizo was going to insist on unpacking his weapons before going to take his own shower. Mika took the opportunity to clean up first and get the first aid kit ready in the bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed in grey jersey shorts and a white t-shirt. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun atop her head.

Raizo pushed the bedroom door open 10mins later, his hair still wet from the shower, a black towel wrapped loosely around his waist. They'd taken to using black towels when blood might be an issue. White towels just seemed a little counter-intuitive.

Even after 18months of being together, the vision of Raizo undressed still took Mika's breath away. Sometimes open wounds can be a wonderful distraction.

"Get over here mister." She patted a stool in front of the wardrobe door. The first aid kit was sat open on the bed. Raizo did as instructed he knew better than to resist.

"Show me?"

Raizo lifted his right arm to show a gash to the backside of his bicep. Mika exhaled.

"And?"

Raizo lifted the edge of the towel up off his left leg to show a puncture wound to his inner thigh. "Jesus Raizo!" Mika exclaimed.

"It's ok." Raizo tried to reassure Mika while she rummaged through the first aid box with frustration.

"It's ok? An inch to the right and you would have bled out in minutes." Mika started stitching the wound after disinfecting it.

She sighed. "I feel like I can't even get mad at you. This has always been your life."

"Mika?"

Instead of responding she finished sewing the leg wound closed and patched it up with gauze and a bandage. She got to her feet and started sewing the arm wound. It wasn't as deep as the leg wound but it was longer.

Raizo didn't like the weight of the silence in the air but he let it hang a while longer. He left Mika to finish patching up his arm but after she'd put the first aid kit away he gently took her hand and raised the inside of her wrist to press gently against his lips.

"You're upset with me."

Mika sighed, small and short. She wasn't angry with him. Not really.

It was fear. Fear that she'd let someone get as close as she'd let Raizo, fear she was holding on too tight and fear that every time he left on one of his secret missions, she might never see him again. But she couldn't let fear keep controlling her life. She'd come too far to slip back into that habit especially when she knew that she would eventually have to tell Raizo the secret she'd been keeping for the past 8 weeks.

Mika smoothed Raizo's hair back with her free hand and lay a kiss on his forehead. He looked up at her quizzically.

"You should get some rest. I'll fix us something to eat when you wake up." Mika lay a kiss on Raizo's shoulder and left him alone and slightly confused in their bedroom.

Out in the living area, Mika busied herself with taking dishes from the sink drainer and placing them back into their respective cupboards.

She was reaching up to place two breakfast bowls on a top-shelf when she felt cool strong hands on either side of her waist. She eased down into Raizo's arms.

"You're supposed to be asleep."

Raizo kissed her shoulder, "You were supposed to tuck me in."

Mika turned in his arms to find Raizo in sweatpants and shirtless. She tucked some of his hair behind his left ear a habit she'd picked up.

"Why don't we…" The doorbell rang before she could finish.

Raizo looked visibly irritated.

"Expecting anyone?" he asked while moving towards the CCTV monitor screen displayed on a flat-screen pad on the kitchen counter.

He raised an eyebrow at Mika when he recognized the man standing on the doorstep.

"Ah shit," Mika exclaimed quietly to herself but not low enough that Raizo didn't hear. She watched Raizo walk over to the door and open it with a suspicious smile on his face.

"Making house calls now Jacob?"

Jacob was taken aback enough that his hand for a mere second nearly shot to the gun his carried in the small of his back. "Jesus brother, you scared the shit out of me."

Raizo stepped aside and let Jacob inside. He was carrying a large briefcase.

"I startled you? This is my house no?"

"Well yes, of course, but you're not due back until next week. What the fuck? Don't tell me they surrendered that easily?"

Raizo went over to the refrigerator and took out three small bottles of water. "Not easy no."

"Yeah," Mika interjected. "He's gotta hole the size of a silver damn dollar in his thigh. What the hell did you send him in to?!" Turned out Mika still had some residual frustration.

Jacob took the water offered by Raizo and sat down on the couch. "Shit they resisted?"

Raizo nodded. "Then sorry Mika but you're lucky he came back at all."

"Not helping," Raizo muttered under his breath as he took a swig from the water bottle.

"Wait a minute. What are you doing here?" He glanced over at Mika, "Got something to tell me?"

Mika looked sheepish. She took Raizo's hand and guided him to perch on the edge of one of the stools by the breakfast bar. She was rubbing the palm of one her hands while she searched for the words. Jacob remained still and silent. "You know that I've been drifting around the past few months with nothing to do. Wait that's not correct. I've felt empty like I need something more fulfilling to do with my life and I think I've found it but I don't think you'll be super happy about it so I've been doing a little research on my own."

Raizo was growing impatient. "Mika?"

"I wanna help people."

Raizo looked unclear, "help people?"

"Yes. I want to help people that maybe can't go to the authorities or who aren't strong enough or rich enough to fight their bullies. I want to help people, save people."

Raizo was silent a moment while Mika stood waiting for a reaction. To her surprise, Raizo looked past Mika and straight at Jacob. "And you've come to arm her?"

Jacob shrugged. "Hey, you know the deal. I'm impartial. You pay, I provide."

Raizo rubbed his brow as he got up off the stool.

Jacob had seen this before and remained silent. Raizo walked over to the porch sliding doors and picked up a staff that was propped up against the wall. He continued through the door closing it behind him and headed out to the beach and began performing drills in the midday sun.

"Well, that went better than expected," Jacob said while resting his case on his lap and clicking the combination locks open.

"How is that," Mika gestured at Raizo flipping and twisting through the sands, "anywhere near a good reaction?"

"Trust me, Mika, I've known Raizo a lot longer than you. You are the first woman he has ever brought home, brought to me, brought anywhere. This is all new for him and now you say that you want to put your life in danger, routinely.

It's a lot for the man to process.

When he can't think, he trains, it's like a meditation."

"I'm not asking him for anything less than he gets from me. I worry every damn time he goes on a mission."

"Of course. But Raizo is literally a trained killing machine. Not so long ago he was more killer than man. You, on the other hand, were a researcher for Europol and you are asking him to be comfortable with taking on very bad people, on your own.

Think about how that sounds for a moment."

This time Mika was the one rubbing her brow. She exhaled and sat down on the coffee table opposite Jacob. "I know, you're right." She glanced back over at Raizo on the beach. "But I need to do this. I feel it in my bones." She turned back to face Jacob. "Show me."

Jacob tilted his head in a gesture that asked if Mika was sure and she nodded back. He rested his hands on the case ready to lift the lid but stopped a moment. "This is none of my business and you don't have to answer me but, what if he refused to support you in this?"

Mika shook her head. "Honestly? I don't know.

How do you and Mel deal with it?"

Jacob picked up the bottle of water that Raizo gave to him.

"Got anything stronger? Where I come from, water is for agriculture and cattle." He smiled and gave Mika a wink.

Palming a glass of vodka Jacob set his silver case down on the couch beside him. He gazed back into nothingness for a moment as if remembering a time long ago. He took a sip from his glass and swallowed slowly before looking back at Mika.

"Mel and I are different from you and Raizo. When we met we were both trained in the art of taking life and we had no troublesome feelings doing it. We understand each other in a way that doesn't need endless clarification like some people that come together do." He tipped his head slightly at Mika, "No offence of course."

"None taken." Mika replied. "But you're telling me that when Mel is out on a mission you don't worry about her?"

"I think about her, yes."

"And how does that not make you crazy?"

Jacob smiled again and shrugged. "I trust her. I respect her talent and I respect her wisdom. If she one day makes a decision that means the end of her life, then I'll believe that there was no other way and I will avenge her accordingly as she would do for me."

Mika tucked her legs up on the coffee table, crossing them like a child and rested her hands in her lap. "That's not really an answer."

Jacob put his glass down beside Mika and shrugged gently.

"ah, but It is the best I have for you dorogaya."

Mika sighed in surrender. "Ok Jacob, show me the hardware."

When Jacob left Mika started to prepare what would serve as a late lunch and early dinner. Raizo was still outside. He'd gone running for about an hour and was now back to executing acrobatic martial arts drills on the beach. Mika hated to think what all that exertion could be doing to his stitches.

She'd finished cooking two fillets of pan-seared salmon with sautéed new potatoes and a herb salad and thought about calling Raizo in to eat like her Mother used to do for her as a child. Mika made up a plate for Raizo and carried it over to the patio door. She got as far as putting her free hand on the handle but she didn't slide it open.

Something was stopping her, something latent, below the surface of consciousness, fused her in place as she watched Raizo flipping, spinning and striking by the water's edge. It was a beautiful frenzy illuminated by the dying sun. His hair was wet, his torso misted with saltwater and his jogging bottoms saturated but still, he moved with an effortless motion that made him seem like the laws of physics worked differently for him.

Mika stood there for what seemed like hours. In actuality, it had only been 6mins before Raizo caught sight of her standing at the glass door, a plate in one hand, the other on the door handle but motionless. He was panting, his chest heaving, his hair plastered to his face with icy cold seawater.

His bunched muscle flexed with every inhale. He was staring directly at Mika, her eyes wide and fixed as he staked his battle staff hard into the sand. He started to walk towards the house with a steady, measured pace, his arms loose by his sides like weights, his hands curled into fists he didn't remember making. He made his way up the porch stairs with sand dusted bare feet silent on the wooden deck. His brow was firm and set.

Mika watched Raizo step up to the glass door and as he lay his palm on the handle she took an automatic and involuntary step back.

Her eyes never left Raizo's while he slid the door open slowly and stepped inside, closing it behind him without looking. He glanced down at the plate in Mika's hand then back up at her. He stepped towards her and she once again took a step back.

She continued to retreat from his advance until she felt the edge of the kitchen's breakfast bar at the small of her back. She opened her mouth to protest but was silenced as Raizo's lips crushed hers in an instant. One minute he was in front of her and the next he had a hand gripping the back of her neck while the other took the plate from her and let clatter down heavily on the countertop.

"Later." Was the only word he uttered and even that was a stifled groan more than speech.

Mika was no longer frozen. As soon as she felt his hands on her flesh she knew she was lost.

She kissed Raizo back with equal fury as he tugged her shorts down off her hips. The edge of the breakfast bar dug into Mika's back painfully, but she didn't care. All that mattered was in front of her, rabid, hard and wet. Mika backed away from Raizo's mouth long enough to pull her vest off over her head leaving Raizo to lay searing kisses along her collar, down her cleavage and across her stomach. His hands gripped her firmly around the waist and hoisted Mika up onto the countertop in one swift motion and she instinctively hooked a leg around Raizo to bring him flush between her own. She could taste the salt from the ocean on his skin as she nipped at his collar, his neck, his jaw. She could feel his motions growing more urgent as he made short work of unclasping her bra with one hand and discarding the garment over his shoulder. As Raizo palmed a breast in one hand and his lips closed over the stiff peak of the other, Mika breathed his name and he could wait no longer. He tugged her underwear down her legs and in seconds was tugging his own sodden jogging pants down just enough to free himself. He pulled Mika close and allowed her to line the tip of him up with her entrance. Raizo had a firm hand on the back of Mika's neck pulling her forehead against his while his other hand gripped her hip as he drove himself into her causing Mika to gasp.

Her body felt like home as he ploughed his fears and frustration, even his exhaustion into Mika. She could feel that this was more than just sex. When Raizo raised his head up from her shoulder to look her in the eyes there was something beneath the surface working itself free.

She wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him deeper into her and as her climax began to stir in the pit of her stomach she leaned back on her elbows. Raizo could feel her getting closer, his hands now holding her firmly in place and with one final glance down at the sight of his body moving in and out of Mika's, Raizo spilled himself into her.

All at once the sound of their laboured breathing seemed obscenely loud. Raizo took in the sight of Mika laying before him, eyes closed and breasts heaving while he still gently moved inside her. She spasmed with mini aftershocks of pleasure, her eyelids heavy and fluttering. Raizo leaned down over Mika and nuzzled the flesh between her breasts and whispered, "We're not done."

He gently interlocked his fingers with hers slowly pulling her up flush to his chest and without separating he lifted her off the counter and carried her to his bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the kind reviews. This next part of story is taking me a bit longer to feel out so bear with me and I'll see if i can wrap it before Christmas :) There will also be a bit more Raizo chatter coming up too, I'm aware he was a little quiet here.

Two days later and Mika and Raizo were making their way into town as the sun set, to see Jacob and Mel. Raizo was driving while Mika sat in the passenger seat, her gaze fixed on the green scenery whipping past them at speed. When she turned back to Raizo she noticed the grip he had on the steering wheel. She reached over and placed a hand on his leg.

"Hey? You ok?"

Raizo nodded, "I'm fine."

Mika moved her hand further up his thigh to hover over the stitched wound. "You feeling alright?"

Raizo turned to face her this time. "Of course." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Pull over."

Raizo raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Why?"

Mika gave his leg a squeeze directly over the healing wound. Raizo winced in pain. "Pull over, please?"

Raizo pulled the car to a stop on a dimly lit country lane, flanked by woodland. There wasn't a house as far as the eye could see, which wasn't very far. "I don't understand," he said while Mika unbuckled her seat belt and got out. He followed her lead and circled the car to join Mika on the grassy verge.

Mika leaned back against the car. "You're tense, you're still in your head about all of this and I get it, I do. Well as best as I can." She reached out a hand to Raizo. "It's going to be fine."

Raizo took her hand and let Mika gently pull him toward her. She placed her palm against his cheek and guided his face to hers and kissed him gently. He kissed her back with a smile, his free hand rested on her waist. "Perhaps I could try to worry less."

Mika kissed a trail across Raizo's jawline and to his neck while her hands moved down to his belt. "What are you doing?"

"I told you," Mika unclasped Raizo's belt. "You're tense." She undid his pant zipper.

Raizo rested his forehead against Mika's trying to focus. "Mika I don't think this is…"

Before he could finish, Mika took both Raizo's hands in hers and placed them on either side of the bottom of her jumper dress. Taking one of his hands in her own, she slid Raizo's hand under the hem of the jumper dress, between her thighs and slowly guided it upwards. Raizo's eyes changed when he felt what she wasn't wearing and the warmth across his fingers.

Mika leaned back from him slightly, an impish smile on her face, "Of course if you don't think we should…"

This time he stopped her from finishing. With a deft tug of her wrist, Mika was spun around to the back of the car and shoved face down across the trunk. Raizo hoisted her dress up to reveal the smooth brown skin of her bare ass while he expertly freed himself from his cargo pants and pushed himself inside her.

25 minutes later they were back in the car each with a hint of a smile on their lips. Raizo was driving again and Mika was gazing out of the window watching the trees go by, only this time when she turned back to glance at Raizo's hands on the wheel they were loose, easy. Sometimes the old methods work the best, Mika thought to herself and as if hearing her, Raizo took a hand off the wheel to rest on her leg. She covered his hand with her own.

They got to the glassware shop 20 minutes later. Mel was putting together a new glass bead jewellery display in the front window and was the first to spy Mika and Raizo approaching. They could see her face squealing from inside the shop window before they even entered and got to hear her in glorious stereo.

"Skoenlapper!" She embraced Raizo first, of course, and then Mika, "Heuningby!" She took Mika's face in her hands and planted a kiss on her lips so quickly there wasn't enough time for Mika even try to avoid it.

"Jacob!" Mel called into the back of the store, "come, we have company!" Mel went over to the shop door and locked it before turning the sign over to the side that said closed.

"Come, come," She took Raizo by the elbow and guided him toward the back of the store but this time they didn't go down the secret staircase to Jacob's weapon room. Instead, they went up a flight of stairs to an open plan lounge area. It was plush and looked hardly lived with its white walls and chrome furniture. It was like a stylish meat locker.

"Sit, mah loves, sit." Mel motioned Raizo and Mika over to the grey leather couch while she took some drinks out of the fridge, three beers and a water. She set the bottles down on the leather coffee table in front of the couch and sat herself down atop a plush rug on the floor beside the coffee table.

"So Mika, I see Raizo is keeping you well." Mel took a beer for herself and had a sip grinning up at the both of them.

"We're doing alright I think," Mika replied sheepishly.

"Oh well, maybe not so well if you want to run off fighting other men's wars hey?" Mel's word sounded harsh but her face was so soft when she said it, it was hard to take much offence.

"I guess I'm a little restless. I just want to be useful, to help people the way Raizo helped me." This time Mika took a beer also, she figured she was going to need it.

"Is that what you are calling it hey? Well, I can't judge. I was there once. If I'm honest, Mika, I'm not sure I ever left." Mel turned her gaze to Raizo, "And you?"

Raizo tilted his head at her quizzically while reaching for the bottle of water. "I'm not sure I know what you mean?"

Mel narrowed her eyes at him with a smile, "Oh you know what I mean mah love. If you'd taken to time to keep this one on her back and filled with babies maybe she wouldn't be running off to find excitement elsewhere?"

Mika's eyes flew wide, she nearly choked on her beer but Raizo remained calm. "I feel maybe that you are the pot speaking to the kettle Mel."

Mel smiled wide, "haha, you might well be right. You know Jakey and I spoke about that just the other day. We're not ready yet, maybe we never will be but you two…you have something there. I see it. I tell you, she will be knocked up within the year."

"Ne snova Mel!" Jacob entered the room finally with a large flat box. "My gods, must you always play with these two?"

Mel got up off the floor and handed her beer to Jacob who took a sip and handed it back to her, "Oh but Jacob don't you see what I see?"

Jacob set the box he was holding down on the coffee table beside the drinks. "I'm not sure anyone sees what you see." He leaned over to Mel and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Now, we have business." Jacob started to open the box. "I'll need you to take off your jacket Mika."

Mel got excited but before she could get up to help Mika shot her a glance that said, I can do it by myself thanks. Mel gave an almost visible pout and instead helped Jacob open the box which contained a thin sleeveless Kevlar vest.

Jacob motioned Mika to go over to him so he could fit it on her properly. She showed her how to access the loops and buckles to secure it. The seemed to have been moulded to her body's contours. Mika was astounded. "This is amazing!"

Jacob smiled this time. "State of the art lightweight Kevlar poly blend. This will not take impact well but the special weave of the fabric will reduce the impact of most medium calibre handguns and light to middleweight blade strikes. You'll be able to wear it under most clothing without being detected." Jacob took two more packages out of the box. "These are similar to the vest. Wrist cuffs and thigh holsters. They'll hold blades, bullets and small items flush against the skin while adding protection across main veins and pressure points. You can try these on again when you get home. Practice moving about wearing them and utilizing them in combat. Ideally, you don't want your opponent getting so close that these need to help save your life."

Mika nodded, "Got it."

Raizo sat in silence. Mika turned to him to gauge his response and he smiled warmly back at her with encouragement. This was what she wanted. She was capable, she would train more over the next few months, she promised. And then maybe then, he would be able to look at her without fearing the worst.

"I've also made you up a full tactical suit should you need it. Made out of lighter weight blade resistant fabric. This will be what you'll most likely be wearing if you're infiltrating for recon."

"This is all amazing guys, thank you so much for helping me." Mika smiled packing her bounty away neatly.

"Don't thank us just yet. We still need to give you the bill." Jacob smiled only half-joking. The armour had cost a small fortune but Raizo would have nothing but the best for Mika and pay any price to keep her safe.

"So Mika, have you thought about how you will be selecting your jobs?"

Mika sat down again looking a little embarrassed, "Actually no I thought I could maybe do what Raizo does?"

Jacob glanced at Raizo who raised an eyebrow at Jacob, then back at Mika. "Respectfully Mika, I don't think that would be good for you."

Mika felt a pang of something like hurt pride, "Well I know I'm not Ozunu but I can do something! Why the hell else go through all this trouble with the weapons and the clothing? Just to humour me?"

Mel circled the couch and placed a hand on each of Mika's shoulders giving them a gentle squeeze. "Oh come now heuningby, you know we don't doubt you're ability. But you must understand that this is a business and we must control it as if our lives depend upon it. Which they do." Mel began to use her thumbs to massage the back of Mika's neck. "You expect to maybe be helping some poor soul get revenge on an ex-partner or perhaps track down some gang that sold bad drugs to good kids hey? Do you know what Raizo was doing while he was away for those past few weeks?"

Mika shook her head, "I don't ask him about his business. I know he helps people."

This time Mel glanced at Raizo who gave her a reluctant nod back.

"Your love was liberating Simau. It's a small island off the coast of Indonesia. It has been in and out of civil war for 25 years. We sent Raizo to lead the coup that eradicated a blood-soaked, dictatorship and left a democracy. Of course, it was a little more complex than that but you see, we sent Raizo alone, on a job that would usually take a team of at least 6 people. Tell me, are you ready for war mah love?" Mel leaned down to whisper by Mika's ear, "Are you ready for blood…."

"Mel, down!" Jacob interjected. "You're unnerving her."

Mel pouted at Jacob but left Mika alone to stand beside him, arms folded.

"Look, Mika, we could put you on our books but we would be in charge of all your jobs. We take 20% of any paying work. If you want to run charity jobs, that's up to you. We only work for cash. If you want to come on board, we will also control the type of job you go on. We'll start you off small. You might get bored or frustrated but that's your problem. If you get burned, we don't know you, you're on your own."

"Burned?" Mika looked at Raizo quizzically.

"If you get caught you will have no help. There will be no connection to Jacob and Mel. If you are tortured, you do not talk. You are permitted to take your own life if needed. Your family will be compensated in that instance. You can let Jacob and Mel know who you would like that to be."

"Jesus."

"Still want in on this game Mika?" Jacob asked her.

She took a moment before responding. This was all becoming so real and although she'd been preparing for this for months it still hit her squarely in the chest with a thud. "Yes." She said to Jacob. "Yes, I still want in."

Mel squealed with delight while clapping. "Yay, time for practice! Come, Mika?"

Mika got up suspiciously glancing towards Raizo who had an unreadable expression his face. He'd gone to that place he uses when it was time to turn off emotion. "I'll wait here." He said to no one in particular.

"Probably for the best brother," Jacob said to him while Mel tugged on Mika's arm.

"We'll go get some towels," Mel said grinning, leading Mika down the stairs. "And don't worry, waterboarding is nothing like you see in the movies. I'm so excited for you!"


	11. Chapter 11

Once the women had left, Jacob let a space of silence hang in the air a few moments before he went over to a small glass cabinet and took out two short cut-crystal glasses and a matching crystal decanter half-filled with a clear liquid. He poured them each a glass and sat on a perspex dining chair opposite Raizo. Jacob reached behind his ear to retrieve a joint he'd started smoking earlier but didn't finish. There was a small blow torch by the foot of the chair he was sat in and he used that, expertly, to light the joint just before taking a long slow drag. He let the smoke sit in his chest before releasing it into the air as slowly as he had inhaled it.

"She's got the bug Raizo."

Raizo was gazing into the doorway trying to hear what might be happening downstairs with Mika and Mel but there was no use in that. He knew the room they were in would be heavily fortified and sound-proofed. He looked back to Jacob. "I know. I knew before she did. I just didn't know what to do about it."

Jacob took another drag while reaching across the coffee table for an ashtray in the shape of a throwing star. "What could you have done? Try to stop her?"

Raizo reached for the glass on the coffee table and raised it to his nose before taking a small sip. "I don't know. Yes? No, it's not my place to restrict her. She is her own person. It's what drew me to her."

"Tell me something Raizo, when you and she became, 'you and she' do you think she would have rather you pick a less violent form of work? It's not like you really need the money."

Raizo contemplated a moment. "Of course but she didn't. That's when I knew something in her had changed. She feared for my safety but there was a part of her that was becoming comfortable with the danger. When I came back to Berlin to check in on her after the Ozunu fell, I thought that I was rescuing her but perhaps I've done something else."

Jacob took a drag and leaned back in his chair resting his left ankle on his right knee. "You unleashed her."

There was a faint banging sound coming from the basement for a few moments and then it stopped. Raizo glanced over at Jacob who seemed unbothered by it. "Mel's moved on to the boards. Don't worry, she won't break any bones."

Raizo rubbed his brow. "I should have told Mika."

"You know that's not how this works. You can't tell her. Mental endurance training doesn't work if you're anticipating it. Mika needed to be caught off guard and she needs to know that you won't be coming to save her. She's tough. She'll get through it."

Raizo took a deep breath and exhaled. He knew what he had to do. He'd known for a while but it didn't make the thought of having to leave Mika to be tortured for two days any easier to stomach. He trusted Mel and Jacob. This is how they trained their prospects. It was just how it was done and Mika would either immerge stronger from it or it would break her and possibly cause her to try and retreat back to a life of normality, a life without Raizo. That was impossible. Raizo hadn't told her that. He didn't feel that information was helpful to anyone. Mika had to make this decision on her own without emotional coercion but if it turned out that she couldn't withstand the induction into a life she begged to be a part of, she wouldn't be allowed to go back to her old life.

Mel emerged from the doorway wiping her hands on a damp towel that looked like it had seen better days. She was flexing her hands into fists as if to ease tension there. She had blood spatter on her shirt and a sheen of sweat on her face.

"Whooo!, I forget how tiresome this can be."

Raizo could barely bring himself to look at Mel, "How is she?"

Mel wiped the towel across her forehead. "Conscious and in one piece."

Raizo knew he wouldn't get much more detail out of Mel and to be honest with himself, the less he knew at that moment, the better.

"Love, turn the thermostat down in the chamber. I need her cold tonight. She's not to sleep." Jacob did so from an app on his smartphone. "Will you be staying with us tonight Raizo?" Mel asked.

Raizo nodded. Just another 16 hours and he would have his Mika back. He hoped.

That night Raizo slept in one of the guest rooms with images of his Ozunu training flashing through his mind. Images of Mika sometimes took the place of his memory of Kiriko and when that happened, he awoke and then meditated to get back to sleep. Hours seemed like days. Eventually, Raizo had woken up and just stayed awake either meditating or exercising.

There was a gentle knock at his door. The person on the other side didn't wait to be invited in, they just pushed the door open slowly. It was Jacob. "Mel is getting her ready."

Raizo nodded remaining silent. He gathered his things and went to the meeting point. It was in woodland by an old worn-out cabin. Stood at the foot of the porch he centred himself and went to that place he went to when he needed to be calm and focused.

Jacob approached with Mika who appeared to be asleep in his arms. She had a blanket around her shoulders hugging it tight to her body. She looked small. Her clothes were wet and stained. Her hair was dishevelled and dry blood stained her face. "I'll take her to the car," Jacob said.

Mel hung back behind him to walk with Raizo. "She did well skoenlapper." She looped arms with him and patted his shoulder. "She will wake shortly. Come and see us when you're ready for the next phase."

Raizo nodded as they approached the car and unlocked it to allow Jacob to place sleeping Mika on the back seat. Raizo turned to them both. "Thank you both. There's no one else I would have trusted with her induction."

Mel smiled back, "You should come make love with us some time."

Raizo smiled easing a small bit of the tension he was holding. "Maybe next time." He called back as he got into the driver's seat of the car.

"Tease!" Mel yelled back watching the car pull away slowly.

"You used to be so subtle once upon a time." Jacob said to her turning to go back in the direction they came.

"Subtlety is the language of youth and liars." Mel replied pulling her dress off over her head and tossing it at Jacob.

When Mika awoke 7 hours later, her ears stirred first. There was silence around her apart from the low hum of a washing machine in the distance. Next, her nose let her know that she was somewhere clean, surrounded by familiar scents like fresh linen and more importantly, Raizo. She didn't move, partly for fear this was all a dream and partly because it could be a trap.

"You're finally awake."

It was Raizo's gentle voice, he was in the room with her and with all the confusing emotions that were rushing through her head and her heart Mika risked opening her eyes. She was on her back, she recognized the ceiling, she was home. Something inside her tried to unclench but it was an effort rather than a release.

Raizo was knelt by the side of the bed and reached out to touch Mika's arm. She flinched and then instantly apologized.

"I'm sorry…I don't know why I did that."

Raizo shook his head softly dismissing her regret. "It's okay. You've been through a lot." He got up off the floor to sit on the edge of the bed. His eyes sought Mika's permission and she nodded slowly while shifting over to give him more room. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about the training."

Training. Mika let that word roll around her head a moment before attempting to pull herself upright in the bed. Pain burned through her left side. Raizo noticed her wince and helped arrange some pillows behind her so she could sit upright.

"Easy Mika, you've got some bruising, but nothing is broken. You need to rest."

Mika was gazing down at the blankets around her waist. She caught a glimpse of her bruised face in the closet mirror opposite her. She looked disappointed. Raizo noticed.

"Talk to me…" He reached out and took a gentle hold of the fingers on her left hand and raised her knuckles to his lips. "What is it?"

Mika took a breath and exhaled slowly feeling foolish and selfish. "You're training was a million times worse than this. And you were a child, and it lasted years. I've had less than a fraction of that and I thought I was going to die."

She pulled her hand away from Raizo and pulled her knees up to her chin. The pain of her bruised ribs made the task slow and laborious, but she completed it all the same.

"You're being very hard on yourself. Mel was very impressed with you and besides, feeling like you're going to die is kind of the point."

"You weren't there Raizo."

"No, but I stayed and waited for you. It killed me not to come in there and make it stop but I trust Jacob and Mel, they are the best at what they do. Most of all I trusted you. I trusted that you would want me to let you see this through and that if you didn't want to do it anymore you would tell me."

Raizo pulled Mika's hand out from under her chin gently and placed in between both of his. "Mika, do you want this to end?"

Mika looked at Raizo and saw the effort he was putting into controlling his emotions for her sake. This wasn't about him after all and that level of respect and trust, she'd never seen in a partner before, not even Maslow. "I really thought I was going to die." She said again quietly, letting the realization wash over her, "and this is just the start. I know that."

Raizo scooted closer to Mika and placed his palm on her bruised cheek, his thumb gently brushing her healing lip. "Mika, I love you. Do you want to stop?"

Mika raised her eyes to him squarely for the first time since she'd woken up. For some reason she couldn't understand, she was shaking. She leaned into Raizo's palm, resting her own hand on the outside of his to keep that warm touch against her skin. "I love you too." She said back. "But no more running, no more fear in control, I want to keep going."

Raizo just nodded in silence and pulled her into his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

It has been a while, I got a bit distracted and then got some super writers' block but I'm hoping I'm over the hump now and can move this story forward. Thanks for all the reviews and likes.

Part 12

3 days later.

Mika and Raizo started the day with what was becoming something more regular of late. The sun had begun to rise, and the burnt orange and yellow haze cast itself through the window and across the two sweating bodies heaving with exertion. Raizo had awoken before dawn as he always did and found Mika's back to him. He'd trailed his fingers over the smattering of healing cuts and bruises from her shoulder to her hip and when he'd pulled Mika's body closer to tuck against his own she'd stirred gently. When his grip on her hip became firmer, holding her in place enough to let her know he was pleased to be there Mika's body had arched into him with, semi-conscious, invitation.

And now here they both were, Mika's leg raised and propped on top of Raizo's thigh to grant him better access, the sheets balled up in her fist and pressed into the mattress while Raizo held her still and firm, a vessel to receive all he had to give, a place to plough the fears and frustrations he could never speak. And all at once, it was over in a crescendo of grunts and groans that left both parties equally exhausted.

Against all his desire to stay firmly buried within the warmth of Mika, Raizo gave in to gravity and rolled away from her and on to his back, an arm across his eyes to shield them from the rising sun. Mika stayed on her side a moment longer feeling cool air where heat slick with moisture had once been. She too then rolled on to her back to catch her breath.

The silence in the air seemed different than usual. "You can tell me," Raizo said quietly still looking at the ceiling.

"Tell you what?" Mika replied, "Are you listening in again?" She smiled and turned on to her side to face him.

"You have a vocal mind." He smiled back.

Mika gazed down the length of Raizo's body before raising her eyes to meet his. He was still on his back, legs crossed at the ankles with an arm propped behind his head but his gaze was turned towards her. Mika considered a moment before speaking, "I love what we do. But I hate how you came to be able to do it."

"We are there again." He sighed gently. "And?" Raizo turned onto his side this time fully facing Mika.

"Well one thing I've wondered is that you were kind of trained to weaponise pleasure, but were forbidden from exploring your own."

Raizo just nodded gently in agreement indicating for Mika to continue.

"I guess I want you to know that it doesn't always have to be about pleasing me. You can let me know what you like, explore…"

Raizo raised an eyebrow, and Mika rambled on. "I don't know. Maybe I just want to make sure we're still connected? I mean don't get me wrong, sex with you is damn good and I know we are far from slipping into a routine but…"

Raizo cut in again, "I think I know what you're trying to say."

"Good because I'm not even sure I know, what I'm trying to say."

Raizo smiled at her, "You don't want us to end up like Dr Manhattan and Silk Spectre."

Mika gasped, "Damnit, you watched it without me!" she gave Raizo a playful punch to the shoulder and swatted him with a nearby pillow.

"You were visiting Maslow, I had some spare time…you made the film sound very intriguing."

Mika shook her head at him, "Bad Ninja! We will revisit that conversation at a later date. And I guess yeah, I don't want us to get complacent. Maybe seeing as we might be spending more time apart soon, it's more like 'I' don't want to get complacent"

Raizo smiled wider this time.

"What?" Mika looked on suspiciously.

"Just thinking about something Jacob said to me back when Mel took you shopping for the first time."

Mika shot Raizo a warning glare, "Don't you dare sign me up to any of their freaky sexcapades mister!." She swatted his shoulder again.

He chuckled, "Not quite yet." Then his expression slowly changed to something darker. "I have something for you in the garage."

"Huh?"

Raizo sat up crossed-legged pulling on some nearby briefs, more out of habit than any attempt at modesty. He was quite comfortable being nude. He pulled a black band from his wrist and proceeded to tug his hair into a secure bun. "Let's take the day off." He announced with a coy smile on his face.

"Wait, what's in the garage?" Mika asked suspiciously.

Raizo leaned forward to peck Mika on the cheek then hopped out of the bed with the grace of a gymnast. Mika gathered the sheets around her body and scrambled out of the bed with much less grace, while Raizo pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a vest.

The garage was clean, clear and cold. It looked like a car had never been parked inside it. The walls were lined with shelves and a few cupboards but it was mostly stark which made the 'something' that Raizo was referring to all the more obvious.

A large case stood almost as tall as Mika, in the middle of the floor. Mika took an involuntary step back shaking her head. "Babe, what did you do?" She knew that sort of box, she'd had access to something very similar once upon a time. It had wheels at one corner.

"Raizo, sweetie?" Mika asked again not taking her eyes off the huge case.

"Mika my love?" Raizo was stifling a wicked grin.

"Why is there a freaking Harp case in your garage?"

Raizo circled behind Mika and placed his hands on her cool shoulders. "You keep naughty secrets Mika," he laid a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

Mika rolled her eyes at him, "How even did you…"

Raizo placed his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin by her shoulder. "It's not so hard for me to find out things about people. Actually this was all you."

Mika turned to face him with eyes narrowed, "How?"

Raizo held his hands up in a placating gesture. "You asked to be trained to help people. Mel and Jacob perform deep background checks on prospective prospects as well as the targets. They let me know that you were once quite the harpist."

Mika was shaking her head again, "this is crazy, do you know how much these things cost?"

Raizo tilted his head, "A bit more than I thought they would, but it will be worth every penny to hear you play."

"Woah, woah, slow down," Now Mika had a hand up but it was more pleading than placating. "I haven't played the harp since freshman year of college. It is not a popular past time for a kid who already had trouble fitting in. I only played for the extra credit. I learned it as a joke!"

"I'm sure it will all come flooding back once you get your hands on it." Raizo leaned into Mika's ear and whispered, "It would please me greatly to hear you play, if only once." Then he walked away and left her alone with it. Mika rubbed a hand across her brow and sighed, and then an idea began to form.

Later that afternoon Raizo was out sat on the back porch steps, Mother the cat sat by his feet, a large ball of fur snoozing in the overcast sun. Raizo had left Mika in the bedroom doing what she called "research" on her laptop. Raizo was on the phone to Jacob.

"How is she?" Jacob queried. Raizo could hear something like metal being ground in the background.

"She's well."

"And you?" Jacob asked

"What about me?" asked Raizo.

"Have you prepared yourself for when she activates?"

Raizo took a short pause before responding and that pause told Jacob everything.

"It's no different from when my clan brothers would be out on mission. It's work."

Jacob was smiling with sympathy into the phone. Raizo could hear it in his voice. "I'm pretty sure you can handle anything Raizo but this will not be like watching your clan brothers go into battle. Just be prepared to feel a lot of shit you are not used to feeling. It will pass as she progresses, but it will be uncomfortable at the start."

Raizo put his palm to his forehead to gently massage out a growing tension building there. He nodded against the phone. "I'm prepared." He said simply. And he wasn't lying. His meditations had taken on a very different focus of late.

"Stay sane brother." Jacob said and hung up the phone before Raizo could reply.

Raizo glanced down at Mother who had now woken up and was sat staring up at him blinking softly as if trying to communicate telepathically. "What do you think Mother? Will we survive this?"

The cat stared back at him and then started to wheeze and heave. Raizo leaned back then stood up to get out of the range of whatever was going to be expelled from the feline but before she could cough up the hairball, Mother made a swallowing sound and licked her lips.

"Well, that is quite disgusting." Raizo shook his head at her but the cat just licked her lips again and turned to walk off down the beach. A sound like furniture moving caught his attention from inside the house and Raizo made his way inside.

What he found was Mika in the final stages of clearing the furniture from the centre of the living room. She'd moved the items to be neatly set against the walls or as close to them as she could to clear a large central space in front of the fireplace. Raizo was smiling as he propped himself up to lean against the sliding door frame with his arms folded.

"You gonna ask me if I need any help?" Mika called over while readjusting the rug that had been ruffled during the furniture move.

Raizo gently shrugged a shoulder. "Looks like you have everything in hand."

Mika was trying not to trip over the floor-length dark blue dressing gown she was wearing and had tied her hair up in a messy bun atop her head as she usually did while she was at home. "Well then just sit your ass down on the couch and keep out of the way."

She motioned over to the couch's new home against the far wall under a window.

Raizo did as he was told and found a small remote control laid on one of the seat cushions. He pulled a rubber band from his wrist to tie his hair back out of his face. It had started to rain gently outside but the speed of the dramatic darkness creeping across the sky suggested that a short sharp storm was coming.

"Mika?" Raizo called out gently as she padded around the corner shushing him.

Mika returned moments later wearing a pair of slingback black heels and trying her best to elegantly wheel the huge harp into the centre of the living room. Raizo's smile widened as Mika positioned the harp side on but angled slightly toward Raizo.

"You get this only once." She warned playfully while pulling up a stool to position behind the huge instrument. "Please press play on the remote for the backing track when I nod."

Raizo was beaming from ear to ear. "I am at your disposal." He'd pulled his legs up to cross them like a child and was leaning forward in anticipation with his elbows resting on his knees, hands clasped.

Mika stood beside the stool and loosened her robe to let it fall to the floor. Raizo's hands unclasped, his eyes unblinking taking in every inch of her starting with her long toned perfect brown legs that he only just realised she was wearing sheer stockings on. His gaze roamed higher, up to the high leg to black stocking tops attached to a matching garter surrounding a midnight blue satin and lace thong, up further to a matching bra adorned with diamante at the shoulder and between her ample cleavage.

Mika took the briefest of glances over her shoulder, through long black lashes to see Raizo now with his feet lowered to the floor, his upper body upright and unmoving. Mika lifted one leg gracefully to straddle then lower herself on to the stool. She pulled the harp closer to her between her splayed knees and nodded with her hands poised on either side of the strings.

No sound. She glanced over at Raizo, "Babe?"

"Yes Mika," His reply was a throaty whisper, the sound he made when his focus was narrowing down to a fine point.

"The remote."

The words seemed to take a moment to compute. "Oh, right, yes.." He didn't even look down at his hands, just reached across the cushion to pick up the small device and pressed play. A low hum of gentle bass notes rose from the speakers shortly joined by an oboe, a clarinet and a piano. Mika closed her eyes, exhaled, her heart racing but as soon as she started to pluck those strings it all came flooding back. The backing track swelled around her.

Raizo scooted off the couch to sit on the floor in front of it, knees pulled up to his chest and his chin rested upon them. He navigated an inner conflict, closed eyes to hear the beautiful music all the better, all the deeper or opened eyes to watch his Mika, his phoenix dwarfed by the beast of strings between her perfect brown thighs, sounding like a dream.

Mika played on. She'd found the backing track on one of her old pen drives. She'd last played at her college graduation a week after the fifth anniversary of her mother's death. Her father has attended although he seemed proud, Mika remembered how hard he seemed to find looking at her for more than a few seconds at a time. She played on, her body swaying with each movement as if she were willow tree caressed by the rhythm's current. She wasn't prepared for how visceral the memories would be just from playing again and when 3 stray tears rolled down her cheeks in a gentle release she didn't stop to swat them away. She had to finish and soon as the music swept towards its conclusion Mika's memories had moved from that of bittersweet nostalgia to her present-day, her present life. So much had changed for that young woman who left college to join Europol. Meeting the beautiful man sat on the floor watching her as if he were at worship had changed everything and she would change nothing about the journey that had brought her to this point. A warmth began at the back of her neck and travelled down to her chest quickening her heart once again before lowering to her stomach and heating things farther below. When the music stopped and her fingers strummed their final note and stilled the strings she sat astride the harp, still, with her eyes closed, chest heaving as her hands lowered to her the tops of her thighs.

It seemed like an age had past when Raizo's firm voice stirred Mika from her reverie.

"Mika." Was the only word he uttered, and in that word, he said everything. His eyes dark and set firm and predatory ordered her to come to him. She got up from her seat, slowly, gracefully her eyes never leaving Raizo's. She walked right up to him as he remained on the floor having moved to rest on one knee, the other leg tucked under himself. Mika stopped inches from Raizo so that he had to crane his neck to look up at her. His hands reached out slowly gently ghosting his fingertips over her stockings from ankle to thigh and back again.

"Step out of the shoes."

Mika turned to her side to bend over with perfectly straight legs as she tugged the slingback strap down over her heels each in turn and stepped out of the stilettos. When she was done, Raizo got to his knees and pulled his t-shirt off over his head in one swift movement and discarded it on the floor beside him. He then proceeded to gently run his hands up the sides of Mika's legs until he got to the top of her thong. He leaned his forehead against her taut stomach and breathed her in deep as he tugged her thong down her legs till she stepped out of it. He purposefully left her stocking and garter belt alone. Those were staying on as long as he could help it.

He lay gentle kisses on her shins, then her knees and up her thighs alternating with lips and finger caresses. Mika was at his mercy. There was little she would refuse him at that moment as long as didn't stop touching her. Raizo could smell her arousal long before he relieved her of her panties but now her need was all around him and it was dizzying but he was determined to take his time. He was truly testing Mika's resolve and when his mouth found the heat between her thighs he held had to hold her firm as her knees threatened to give. When Mika let out a low groan of pleasure Raizo took it upon himself to test her further but taking her left leg and placing over his shoulder as if he could drown in her. Mika's eyes were closed, her hands gripping Raizo's forearms while he trapped her. Mika felt the first stirrings of a climax sooner than she had wanted to. She wanted to last longer but there was no way with Raizo's tongue torturing her and when he coupled that with his fingers plunged deep inside her she came hard and fast, her knees buckling and the only thing keeping her standing being Raizo's continuous assault. He didn't stop lapping at her until the last of the aftershocks had subsided. Only then did he allow Mika to lower to the ground with him and straddle his lap as she caught her breath.

tbc


	13. Chapter 13

She kissed him deeply tasting herself on his lips. She pulled the rubber band from his hair while he reached behind her and unclasped her bra. As Mika pulled the bra down her arms to discard, she leaned into Raizo's ear with a single pleading whisper. "I need you inside me."

Raizo sprung to his feet almost dizzyingly fast taking Mika with him. Once on his feet, he lifted Mika effortlessly enough with one arm for her to wrap her legs around his waist while he pulled a blanket from the couch with this other hand and walked them over to the middle of the floor by the fireplace laying searing kisses on her mouth, neck, shoulder, any piece of flesh he could reach. She asked of him one thing and he would oblige her until she begged him to stop.

He flung the blanket down haphazardly before lowering Mika down onto her back, laying kisses across her stomach long enough to relieve himself of his sweatpants. As he rose back up Mika's body kissing a trail up between her breasts before attacking each one, in turn, Mika parted her thighs wider and reached down to cradle Raizo in a grip firm enough to elicit a guttural groan from him. She smiled at this and pulsed her hand again to which Raizo's hand joined hers in a flash to still his tormentor. He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but bad intentions gazing back at him and a hint of a smile on her lips. Positioning himself at her now thoroughly wet and ready opening, Raizo leaned down to Mika's lips to gently brush them with his own. When Mika rose up to deepen the kiss he drove himself into her deep enough and hard enough to make her gasp out loud.

Mika hadn't realised she'd closed her eyes until she heard Raizo gently whisper, "I want to see you."

Raizo raised up onto his elbows and ploughed into Mika over, and over again causing obscenity after obscenity to fall from her lips but she kept her eyes on his as best she could, showing him every ounce of the pleasure he was giving her. Mika pulled her knees high and wide to allow Raizo deeper. Raizo felt like he was in a velvet, molten vice. Mika's body threatened to enslave him and soon it was he who was having trouble keeping his eyes open drinking in glimpses of Mika's beautiful brown skin, her nipples puckered and inviting as her breasts heaved beneath him.

"Please," Mika whispered almost inaudibly.

"Please what?" Raizo didn't lose a beat of his pace.

"Don't...stop."

Raizo could feel Mika starting to pulse and tighten around him. She was close. He took her wrists in his hands and stretched Mika's arms out above her head to pin her to the floor increasing his angle enough that now every one of his thrusts crashed into that sensitive cluster of nerves he'd grown so very fond of tending to. "Oh fuck!" was Mika's response as she felt her climax rising and crawling a trail down from her stomach and deep into her core. She wanted to grab Raizo's hips, dig her nails into his ass so she could match his thrusts and hold him deeper but she was pinned and Raizo was almost metaphysically strong. The more she struggled against his grip the harder he held her fast, pounding into her and then it happened. Mika crashed over the edge into oblivion and Raizo pulsed into her over and over as she bucked and writhed and then went still beneath him as if the orgasm was almost too much. Raizo released Mika's hands and kept thrusting into her bringing on another climax just as the previous one was dying. Mika's hands were now gripping into Raizo's arms with her cries of pleasure music to Raizo's ears as she began to ride the crest of a third climax. Raizo finally buried his face into the crook of Mika's neck with a deep groan of his own and allowed himself to spill everything he had, into her.

After moments taken to catch their breath and remember how to move limbs again, Raizo rolled off Mika panting.

"Holy shit!" Mika finally managed to get out, still trying to catch her breath. She reached her hand out to Raizo across the blanket and felt his fingers find hers. "I don't think I can feel my legs."

Raizo chuckled and scooted closer to her, reached over to stroke Mika's thigh then rolled on to his back again. "I can confirm they are still there."

Mika smiled at him raising a hand that felt heavier than usual, to brush Raizo's now semi-damp hair out of his face. "I've never been so glad that we don't have neighbours nearby."

Raizo turned onto his side, propped up by his elbow and casually ran his finger tips up and down Mika's torso. "I very much like the sounds you make. Don't ever stop." He lay a gentle kiss on her temple.

Mika's eye glanced down to see that Raizo was casually lying beside her, fully erect. She looked back up at him apologetically. "I thought you came?"

Raizo kissed her gently on the mouth enjoying the look of exhaustion on Mika' face. "I did."

"Apparently not enough. I didn't mean to hog all the orgasms." Mika replied still sounding apologetic but Raizo just smiled back at her.

"I've told you before, you more than satisfy me Mika."

"Nope!" Mika responded abruptly sitting up while shoving Raizo's shoulder down.

"No?" Raizo was confused.

"No, I can't have you lying beside me like that." Mika gently pushed Raizo onto his back as she climbed to straddle his hips. He was grinning that devilish grin again.

"Mika we don't have to.."

"Three times I came, three! I can at least give you one more."

"But Mi.." The rest of her name came out as just a sigh as Mika took Raizo inside her and began gently moving her hips back and forth feeling Raizo's hands slowly creep up her thighs, his protests falling silent.

When they were done Mika lay beside Raizo, her head on his chest smiling at him now lying there limp and fully satiated. "Better." She whispered into his chest as she danced fingers gently over his scars.

"Although these make me sad sometimes, I honestly couldn't imagine you without them now." Mika said lazily feeling sleep creeping in.

Raizo lay there enjoying the comforting feeling of Mika's hand idly exploring his body. "I pray you never have as many." He pulled the inside of her wrist to his lips and lay a gentle kiss on her pulse before pulling the edge of the blanket over them both and letting exhausted slumber take them away.

Mika awoke with a start to find herself in bed alone. This would have been fine if she wasn't currently in training to become a covert operative who should at least be alert enough not to sleep through someone moving her from one location to another.

"Damn it!" She exclaimed to herself, but her frustration was soon replaced with memories of the night before. She ached in places she hadn't ached in a while. More than that she could feel bruising about her wrists and inner thighs. It made her smile but she knew Raizo wouldn't be so pleased so she decided not to tell him and hope that her brown skin would mask any visible signs.

She could smell cooking and smiled again. It smelled like good old-fashioned breakfast food. She hopped out of bed and after peeling off what was left of her garter belt and stockings, she pulled on one of Raizo's shirts and padded into the kitchen.

"Morning," She smiled at him.

"Good Morning. I didn't want to wake you." Raizo was stood at the kitchen counter kneading dough. He motioned at a pre-poured glass of grapefruit juice which Mika grimaced at initially then took a few sips.

A flash of the previous night's antics flared in Mika's mind causing an involuntary intake of breath at the surprising intensity of the memory. Of course, Raizo noticed while he film wrapped the dough in a ceramic bowl and finished up washing his hands. "Are you alright?" he asked mischievously.

Mika went over to the other side of the kitchen counter to hand Raizo a cloth to dry his hands. When he reached out to her to take it she noticed a dusting of scratch marks on his arms. She tilted her head smiling and returned the question. "Are you?"

Raizo chuckled and reached out an arm to tug her toward him by the hem of her shirt. Mika loved the sound. Raizo's laughter made things inside her go warm and fluttery. When Mika's hands came up to splay on Raizo's chest he noticed the faint bruising on her wrists instantly. When he locked eyes with Mika after she'd noticed him looking at her wrists, she just shook her head at him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to go for a run before breakfast." She announced, changing the topic of the impending conversation before it could even start.

Raizo kissed her on the neck and held her close breathing in the scent of himself on her skin mingled with her own. She'd not showered yet. She still smelled like spent perfume, sweat and sex. It stirred things inside him, primal things.

"I'll set up the combat boards while you're gone. We can do some more training when you get back." His hands idly trailed down her back and up under the hem of the shirt to smooth over her backside. Mika could feel him stirring to life through his shorts but decided to remove herself before they passed the point of no return. She lay a gentle kiss on his jaw and padded way to change for her run.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

Mika started out with a gentle paced jog to warm up. Running on the sand had taken some getting used to initially. The beachfront stretched out for 6miles and she alternated days when she would run the entire distance and days when she would do half. Today she was doing half as she decided to sprint more than jog. The weather was just the way she preferred it for a run. The previous nights storm had left the sand a bit firmer and the air cooler with a brisk wind that seemed to carry her along when at her back and fill her lungs to propel her further when at her front.

As she rounded up to the halfway mark to turn back, Mika thought she heard something in the trees of the woodland that followed alongside the beach. When she heard the rustling a second time, she saw Mother saunter out from behind a log, stretching as if she'd been sleeping.

"Is that all you do?" Mika muttered to herself and the cat's ears perked up as if she heard her for a moment before settling back down again.

Mika wondered who in the hell owned this damn cat? But her mind was soon back on her run, her stride, her breath, as if it were a meditation. She was so all consumed with focus that when the cotton hood came down over her face from behind, she didn't even think to fight straight away. She should have kicked and punched and clawed at whichever number of assailants may have been attacking her but what she did was crumble to the ground to try and fight with the hood itself. That was a mistake because as soon as she hit the sand, she felt the rope about her neck and her hands being pulled taut behind her to be bound. When she did think to fight the invisible attack it was just too damn late. Strong hands stilled her struggling. She couldn't cry out for the rope around her neck restricting her airways and when that acrid and cloying smell wafted into her nostrils, she knew she was done for and her world went black.

Once again Mika awoke in a strange new place but this time with a pounding headache. Once again, her ears became alert first followed closely by her nose. There were sounds around her but at first her brain couldn't make sense of what they were. Slowly she noticed the sound of rustling leaves. It was very faint, along with some distant bird chatter. She was outside somewhere. She wasn't home. Mika tried to slow her rapidly racing heart to try and calm down and concentrate. Whether this was another test or for real wasn't important right now. In fact, both possibilities were kind of one and the same. Real or not, she had to free herself and figure out what the fuck was going on.

She smelled wood. It was old and musty. She tried opening her eyes but realised she was blindfolded. Her hands were bound behind her back and her shoulder ached from her being crumbled against the floor for god knows how long. Had she been out for hours, days, weeks?

Judging by the dryness of her throat and the stiffness of her joints, Mika guessed at maybe a few hours. That was good, that meant she might not have been taken too far away.

"Hello?" She whispered, "Who's there?" she said louder but no one answered.

Mika hoisted herself to sit up. Being alone was not a bad start. She suddenly noticed the sound of a clock ticking to the right of her and for some reason that rhythmic sound set her mind to focus. She had no weapons, but she wasn't completely helpless. She was somewhere indoors, maybe a cabin? This meant windows. She managed to get to her feet and slowly back up taking baby steps in case there was something to trip over. Her lower legs soon came into contact with what felt like a trunk or a small table. Mika shuffled to the end of it and continued to back up until she hit the wall. So far so good. The wall was wooden, and she inched her way across it until she felt the wall end and a window start. That's what she was looking for. Mika judged the height of the window from the floor and sent her sweater-covered elbow short and sharp into the pane praying she didn't cut herself to ribbons in the process.

The glass cracked and she heard shards fall. She lowered slowly to the ground to pick up a piece and very gently she found one without cutting herself and it was just large enough for her to angle between her fingers and against the rope binding her wrists.

It took what seemed like forever to saw through her bindings. This was not like the movies, she nicked herself several times but when she finally got through the rope, she was so pleased with herself that she barely noticed the wounds she'd inflicted. Mika reached up and pulled her blindfold back and squinted at the daylight. It was still day, so she was right, she'd only been out a few hours. She took in her surroundings and she truly was alone. When her eyes fell on the trunk, she'd bumped into she saw an envelope on top of it with only the words 'read me' typed on the front. She picked up the envelope but before opening it she looked around for anything that could be used as a weapon. There was nothing. She crept over to the window and tried to see if there was anyone else around, but she was in a cabin surrounded by woodland and apparently alone. She opened the letter and all it had was a map with a location marked on it and a polaroid of a girl. She looked maybe 14yrs old but she was dressed much older. She turned the picture over and someone had written,

'Extract package. Return to location below. After 5.15pm she dies.'

"Fuck." Mika uttered quietly. This was the real deal. This is what she'd been training for, what she'd asked for, but she wasn't ready was she? Surely Raizo wouldn't let her be sent on assignment if she wasn't ready? Maybe this was another test?

Mika glanced up at the clock on the far wall that she heard ticking before. It was 3.25pm. Shit. She didn't have time to figure out what was happening. She looked at the map again. It wasn't your usual street map. This was covering woodland. Which meant the extraction site was somewhere in this forest. It looked like it might be over 2 hours away on foot. Mika didn't have 2 hours so after checking her direction by locating the sun in the sky and noting some landmarks to look out for, She took off running.

About an hour in Mika was still hitting a decent stride and seemed to be on the right path but her throat was burning, she was thirsty, and the pangs of hunger were close behind but adrenalin stifled those feelings shortly after they arose. She had to make it in time, she had to. Mid-run Mika tugged off her hoodie and tied it around her waist. She was roasting hot. She'd tucked the map and the picture inside her the waistband of her jogging pants. The forest seemed to go on forever. She had mountains to her left and water to her right. Dirt paths came and disappeared. Mika kept on running, glancing at her map for landmarks to keep her on track and after what seemed like another 40mins, a medium-sized cabin seemed to emerge in the distance. Mika saw smoke before she saw the building which meant people were inside it. She stopped running and hunkered down in the undergrowth, catching her breath while creeping nearer.

This must be the place, she thought. Her heart was suddenly pounding in her chest and not just from the run. She noted 4 people around the perimeter of the cabin, 2 with rifles. She assumed the other two had handguns. She was far enough away to not be noticed as she hunkered down in the overgrowth by a small out-house. She noticed one of the men motion to the others and then start walking out into the forest in her direction.

Mika circled around the back of the out-house so it was between her and the view of the cabin. The man approached slowly, casually looking around to survey the area, his handgun was now visible in a black shoulder holster. It seemed like time had slowed down. Mika was trying to go that place inside herself that turned fear into action, she fought over the haze of self-doubt to remember all her training, why she asked to do this. She looked down by her feet and found a small rock which she picked up and squeezed almost painfully into the palm of her hand hard enough to leave an imprint. Then she remembered the days in her apartment back in Berlin. The fear, the helplessness, it felt like a pit she'd stumbled backwards into. She either felt like she was perpetually falling into darkness or perpetually climbing out of it, but she never truly believed she would one day be free whether that was by her own hand or someone else. And then Raizo came back and he gave her hope and space to see the true strength inside herself and she knew that all those years she spent living her life for someone else, she would never get back and all those months she was imprisoned in her own fear by cowards who preyed on the vulnerable she could never get back but what she could do is protect the innocent. Fuck fear. When Raizo found her she was a bird that had become caged. But now, now she was free. And everybody knows, birds can be predators too.

She threw the rock into the brush to her right. It made a subtle rustling as it landed, and the tall man was instantly alerted. He didn't signal to his comrades and instead circled the small structure to seek the source of the noise. Mika stayed crouched down when she noticed his gun turn the corner first as the man had his back flush against the out-house wall. He glimpsed Mika a second too late. She had grabbed the gun holding wrist with one hand and drove a fist into his throat with her other hand. Quickly she sent a heel into his knee and as he hit the ground, she drove the butt of the gun into the base of his skull twice, hard. He went still. Mika wrestled the shoulder holster off the unconscious man's body and put in on herself. She then took his belt off quickly and tied his ankles to his wrists backwards like an upside-down crab. She wasn't sure how long he'd be out and she wasn't prepared to kill him just yet so it would do to keep him out of the way for now.

She checked how many bullets were in the gun before approaching the cabin slowly from the side. She saw the outline of two figures through the cabin windows and she still had the three men outside to deal with. Time was running out. Mika spied an old pick up truck and a Jetta that had seen better days parked around the back of the cabin. She snuck up to the Jetta and tried the doors, but they were all locked. The pickup had no door on the driver's side and the keys still in the ignition. Small mercies. Mika took the keys and put them in her pocket. she tucked the handgun back in its shoulder holster and crept over to a hosepipe. This was it. She had no more plans left to try and whittle down the enemy numbers. There were 2 men with rifles and one with a handgun outside that she'd seen. There were two figures inside and neither of them looked like they could be the girl in the picture and she had no idea what she would be walking into but as she looked down at her watch she said "fuck it!"

Mika turned the hose on to its fullest and charged around to the front porch. As soon as she was in sight, she aimed the water into the three men's confused faces while shooting with her other hand. She hit one of the riflemen in the chest as she charged forward, her intention to not give them enough time to draw and aim before they had to resort to hand to hand combat. Her subconscious yelled 'this is such a bad idea, but she'd stopped thinking rationally and started acting instinctively. She'd shot the other rifleman in the shoulder and charged the man with the handgun so hard they both went through the glass window into the cabin. They landed with a thud almost knocking the wind out of both of them, but luckily Mika had landed on top of him. He'd pulled the trigger on his gun aimed at her gut, but the impact jolted his arm off to the side. The burn was instant, but she didn't have time to assess the damage. Without hesitation, she'd put a bullet through his chin giving her just enough time to roll off his body and spin a heel kick into the legs of the two figures she'd seen inside. Two suit-wearing men. They appeared unarmed. One went down hard, the other came up behind Mika with his hands around her throat. She brought her gun up and fired behind herself, but the weapon just clicked empty. Mika tried to beat the man with his hands around her neck, but the angle was wrong and he was crushing her airway. She drove herself to her feet with all her might and flung her head backwards into the nose of the man behind her with a crack. He let her go, blood-spattered her hair.

The man on the floor was getting up, the man behind her was pissed. He swung for her and missed. Mika sent a fist into his jaw but only seconds before the man from the floor grabbed her around the waist and hurled her across the room like a rag doll. She landed in a cabinet, breaking the doors. The pain again was instant. She shook the fuzziness from her vision and charged the same man as he came at her to grab her again but she sent a foot to his stomach causing him to stumble backwards a few steps. She spun on her heel and sent another kick to his knee hard enough send him down and she followed with a fist to his jaw. The man with the bleeding nose was behind him and had drawn a knife from somewhere.

Mika backed up a little, her hands were up, her fists were bloody and her ribs burned. She glanced at a heap of clothes in the corner on a beat-up sofa. There was an arm dangling from underneath them. Was she too late? Mika didn't have time to think. The man with the knife lunged at her and she went to sidestep him but the other man with the broken knee grabbed her ankle from the floor and Mika went down like a sack of rocks. She kicked with her free leg while the man with knife smiled and struck out at her. She kicked the out away from the hand gripping her ankle and rolled away just enough to her space to lunge at the knife and block that arm while she sent an elbow across the man's jaw. It dazed him a moment but didn't stop him. Mika stumbled back as he struck after her with his other fist, she dodged it but he caught her with the tip of the blade across her right arm as she turned into his approach lightning fast. She tucked herself into his body and brought the large man's knife arm down over her shoulder twice, breaking it at the joint then heaving him in a judo throw down onto the floor while simultaneously driving the knife into his partner who still lay there.

For a few seconds, there was no sound but the ragged noise of Mika's panting between the cocoon of the two lifeless bodies. She pulled herself free and made her way over to the pile of clothes on the couch. She heaved the clothes off and saw the face of the girl beneath, bruised but not broken. She was out of it as if she'd been drugged. She was wearing denim cutoffs and a crop top but was barefoot. She had on a full face of makeup but looked even younger than 14 now.

"Hey," Mika whispered, "Can you hear me?"

The girl's eyes lolled about in her head a moment before she responded with a crooked smile.

"Hey." She whispered back.

"We've gotta get out of here ok?" The kid smiled and nodded. "Can you walk?" She shrugged and smiled. "Shit." Mika exclaimed hoisting the girl to her feet. The kid stumbled but could walk. Mika took her out through a back door which was handy as the kid's feet would have been ripped up on the glass by the front door. "Wait."

Mika spied a handgun on top of a pile of boxes by the back door. Lucky, lucky. She took it and got the kid into the passenger seat of the pickup with a little difficulty. Mika belted her in just as she heard a shotgun blast in her direction. The bullet hit the back of the truck. She looked around and saw behind her that one of the men from the porch was aiming a rifle at her.

"Shit!" She put the key in the ignition and turned it. BANG! The shotgun, not the pickup. No, the pickup was heaving like a 40 a day smoker. "No, no, no!" She turned the key again.

This time the shot went through the pane of glass at the back of the truck's cabin "GET DOWN!" she yelled at the kid and ducked down and tried the ignition again, "please start…."

The pickup sputtered to life and Mika gunned it out of there. She didn't know where she was going, just followed the path that was already made. She figured it had to take her somewhere and didn't care just as long as it was away. As the old jalopy surged over the uneven trail through the woodland the girl was jostled around under her seat belt like a puppet with its strings cut.

In 30mins Mika came out onto an open road. It didn't seem like she'd been followed but she was taken no chances. She got the map out and took a direction. Her head was pounding. She had no money, no phone and the sun was starting to set in the sky. Her eyes burned as she tried to keep focus on the road.

"Where are we going?" The girl murmured sleepily beside Mika.

"I'm taking you home."

As soon as she said it she was concerned about the truth of that. She'd assumed that this was an extraction from bad people to good people but what if it was the other way round?

"What's your name?"

"Lindy…Rieke." Her eyes were half-closed. "I'm tired…"

That didn't sound good. "Hey, Lindy, " Mika tapped her cheek, "you can't sleep right now, open your eyes."

Lindy shook her head and turned away from Mika to rest her head against the window. Mika leaned across her, keeping one hand on the wheel and wound down the passenger door window letting the cool night air whip through the cabin of the pickup. Lindy's face screwed up in irritation. Protesting, she tried to wind the window back up, but her motor skills were almost non-existent. Mika, once again wondered what the hell they'd given her.

45mins later it was dark and Mika was pulling the pickup into the drive of a large house set back on a private road. Before she could make it to the door two bright lights turned on. Mika stopped the vehicle and glanced around. She couldn't see anybody around, but lights were also on inside the house. She knew this was a risk. She still had her gun, but it wouldn't do her much good if she was caught in the sights of a sniper. She took another deep breath. It hurt. She put her hands up in plain sight and exited the vehicle slowly going around the front so she remained in view of whomever she suspected might be watching. She opened Lindy's door and as she unbuckled the seat belt, the kid fell into her arms. She was asleep but breathing. Mika tapped her cheek again to rouse her. She couldn't carry her.

"Lindy, I need you to walk hun. You're home." Mika put her arm around Lindy and helped her stumble her way up the drive to the door. There was a garden lounger by the front door and as Mika and Lindy got closer, she saw an envelope on it. She sat Lindy down on the lounger carefully and picked up the envelope. The message inside was short and direct.

'Leave the package here. Go home. Do not look back.'

A large part of common sense, of learned instinct inside Mika screamed out all the ways this could be a huge mistake, but she did as she was told. She lay Lindy down and slowly made her way back to the truck. She backed out of the drive and down the road and kept on driving away until she wasn't sure where she was anymore. She drove until the truck's tank was nearly empty. She used the last of the gas to slowly drive it off-road deep into some overgrowth out of sight and made her way back to the main road to start walking. She was exhausted and was soon cradling her side. Mika was approaching a town and was aware she must look like death. The best she could do was take her hoodie from around her waist and put it back on to cover the majority of the bloodstains on her vest and her gun in its shoulder holster. She soon ended up taking the gun out of the shoulder holster and tucking it in the waistband of her jogging pants just in case she needed to get at it quickly. Truth be told she wasn't sure she had another fight in her. She kept walking, checking every now and then to make sure she wasn't being followed. When a family of rodents rustled in the brush beside the road Mika drew her weapon in a flash and aimed it into the darkness. There was no one there. Her nerves were frayed.

Just over 3 hours later Mika saw the familiar sight of home in the near distance and she felt the heat of moisture behind her eyes. She tried to increase her pace, but she had nothing left and the 20meters to Raizo's door felt like an eternity. She knew he would see her before she saw him. The motion sensors and security cameras would see to that. Mika pressed the doorbell as she slumped against the door frame and when that door opened, she let herself fall into Raizo's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Earlier that day-

"I'm going to go for a run before breakfast." Mika had announced before leaving Raizo with an ache in his groin and an eerily empty house. As soon as she'd left everything felt ominously still.

He picked up his phone and dialled a number from memory.

"She'll be fine," Jacob said answering.

Raizo was pacing. He never paced. "You will be watching her?" It was more statement than question.

Jacob sounded like he was driving. "We will. You know this has to happen."

Raizo stopped pacing and closed his eyes for a moment then sighed. "I know. I just wish I could be there."

"You know that is a bad idea friend. Sit tight. It will all be over soon. I have to go."

"Sure." Raizo said just before Jacob ended the call. Once more, he was outside of his comfort zone. Caring for someone else was exhausting. Killing people was so much easier.

Later that evening -

Jacob was sat on the back-porch cleaning two curved daggers when he heard the gentle beep of the security system perimeter sensors go off. He got to his feet effortlessly and spun the knives in his palms defensively more out of muscle memory than for fear of a real threat. When he checked the wall-mounted monitor, he saw Mika stumbling down the driveway and shortly thereafter, the doorbell rang.

Raizo ran to the door as soon as he heard the sound. He knew he wasn't allowed to go to her until she'd rang that bell and when she did, he felt like he teleported to the door he moved so fast. One minute he was stood in their kitchen watching Mika struggling to stay upright in the doorway and the next she was in his arms and those few moments in between felt like forever.

"Mika!" Raizo picked her up and lay her on the couch.

"She's safe…" She mumbled with exhaustion as Raizo went over to the kitchen and took out a dish towel that he dampened under the tap.

"Shhh," He soothed, taking the cloth and wiping some of the blood from her face. He needed to check her over. "Mika, I need to take your sweater off."

Mika just nodded in silence trying to roll on to her side to sleep, her eyes fluttering shut. Raizo had the hem of the garment and tugged it up gently. Mika groaned in pain before he even got to raising her arms. "I'm sorry, let's try something else." Raizo got up and went over to the kitchen counter where he'd left the knives he'd been cleaning before Mika arrived.

Mika opened heavy eyelids to see Raizo approaching her with a beautifully engraved blade. The hilt was silk wrapped. She knew that blade and she knew why Raizo was coming toward her with it. She almost pouted like a child. "Nooo…I like this hoodie…" She protested weakly. She tried rolling on to her side again, "Just let me sleep a little…I'll feel better…"

Raizo's anxiety at initially seeing Mika in the state she was, started to dissipate. If Mika had the strength to be stubborn it meant that she wasn't at death's door. Still, he needed to get to those wounds. "I promise to buy you a new one." He smiled kneeling beside her and gently encouraging her to roll on to her back.

Mika sighed, giving in. "Fine." She just wanted to sleep.

Raizo tugged her hoodie slightly up off Mika's stomach to reveal a handgun to his surprise. The reality of the situation Mika must have been in was starting to weigh on him again. He put his hand on the handle to pull it out and Mika's hand instantly covered his with a firm stillness. Her eyes were wide almost as if her body's survival instinct were acting independently of her. When she looked at Raizo's concerned face looking down at her she came back to herself and relaxed her hand before moving it away.

"Sorry, I needed to…"

"No." Raizo interrupted her. "No explanations." He took the gun, emptied the chamber and then put it and the bullets in a ziplock bag in the kitchen. When he returned Mika was asleep. Raizo slid the blade flat against her bare skin and cut through both her vest and her hoodie in one fluid and easy motion. He peeled the fabrics apart and revealed the true damage. There was swelling and early-stage bruising around Mika's ribs. More importantly, she had an ugly puncture wound on her side that was still bleeding. He'd seen wounds like that before. She'd been shot. Raizo shut down his emotion and went to his still place. He needed to be a physician, not an enraged lover right now. Mika was lucky, she wasn't what they called, 'gut-shot'. The bullet was through and through clean and very close to the outside edge of her stomach so no perforation of her intestines. Jacob would call it a graze, but it still needed cleaning and stitches. Raizo did as best he could while Mika lay in slumber on the couch. When he'd stripped Mika down to her underwear, he'd feared more bullet wounds but instead, he found blade wounds. She'd gotten in good and close just like he taught her but she'd paid the price. Her upper left arm needed stitches to a long deep wound. She had smaller lacerations to her wrists which Raizo bandaged. He roused Mika enough to wrap her ribs but she protested less this time as if the exhaustion was stronger than pain at this point.

Raizo ran Mika a bath while massaging pressure points on her that would ease her pain somewhat. When the bath was ready, he stripped her of the rest of her clothing and lowered her in. He bathed her as if she were a newborn baby. With gentle strokes of the washcloth, he removed the muck and dried blood from her face and body, head to toe. He'd noticed bruising around her kidneys at one point. Raizo's keen senses were able to tell the angle and size of the blades used against Mika. He could tell the height and approximate weight of her assailants just from looking at her wounds like a mental living autopsy. He knew how Mika got all her injuries and he wished he didn't because if he closed his eyes and concentrated enough he could conjure the images in his head to play out like a movie and it sickened him.

Once Mika was cleaned up he dried her, moisturised her skin as she would do for herself, and re-dressed her wounds. He'd even managed to wash, detangle and moisturise her curly natural hair. He'd seen her do it enough times that he felt confident enough to give it a go and it seemed amiss to leave her hair dirty when the rest of her was now clean. He gave her two French braids while she slept. He had to admit to himself it was slightly trickier than he'd first envisaged but he managed alright and eventually left Mika to sleep in their bed.

Mika's sleep started off the kind of sleep you have when you drink too much, more unconsciousness than slumber but slowly her mind pulled her to that place where images begin as a smattering in the mind before they melt into a fevered dream. She was reliving the whole night again over and over in an endless loop. In one version of events, she couldn't untie herself in that cabin and the panic had overwhelmed her. In another version, she'd made it to the cabin but Lindy had been killed in front of her. In a different version, Mika had been captured and tortured. The twisted memories came at her with a vengeance over and over again but the one to thrust her out of haunted sleep and cause Mika to bolt upright in the bed was a twisted version of events where Lindy was tortured and Mika forced to watch.

Raizo in the living room heard Mika's bare feet running to the bathroom to be sick. He found her eventually dry heaving over the toilet bowl. He gave Mika a damp washcloth to wipe her face and helped her rinse her mouth over the sink before helping her back into bed. He then left the room and was back a few moments later with a glass of ginger ale.

"Here, drink this." He passed Mika the glass while he moved to sit down in the bed beside her.

Mika took a few sips before speaking. She liked ginger but she was still afraid that it might cause her to be sick again. She waited a moment longer. When she realised her stomach wasn't protesting she took another sip.

"I don't know what that was." She said looking genuinely confused.

Raizo arranged some pillows so Mika could sit up better. He took her hand in his and ran his fingers over her bruised knuckles gently. "It was shock. It happens to a lot of people in their early days."

Mika gently cradled her ribs trying to sit up more but eventually just settled back into the pillows. "I was dreaming about it."

"That happens too," Raizo replied sympathetically.

"It was so real. I kept living it over and over, I couldn't stop it."

"The dreams will soon fade," Raizo said giving Mika's hand a gentle squeeze.

Mika took a few more sips from her glass and then set it down on the bedside table. She seemed to be searching for words. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About four hours."

Mika looked up at Raizo with big brown eyes that seemed to see straight into him. "Do you know what happened to me?"

Raizo gave her a simple and honest, "Yes."

"Was this a test?" She asked softly.

"Of sorts," Raizo replied. "This was the practical to your theory you might say but also your true induction."

Just as Mika had suspected. "Were you there?" She asked tentatively.

Raizo shook his head. "It wasn't my place." He slowly pulled his hand back from Mika's. He had a sudden overwhelming feeling that reaching for her affection was somehow inappropriate at this minute. There was silence in the air. It was heavy like a cloying humidity. The sun was starting to rise on a new day. "You want to tell me about it," Raizo said gently, his hands in his lap and his gaze finding Mika's.

She gave a small nod seeing an almost helpless look in Raizo's eyes. "But I can't can I?"

"No." He replied with a small sigh. "Your assignments are yours alone. They are your duty and your burden." He sounded like he was reciting a mantra. "Your handler will discuss details with you but only minimally."

Mika sat up a little more. Pain coursed through her midsection, but she breathed through it. "What if we were assigned something together?"

"It would depend on the details." He moved himself to sit back against the headboard beside Mika. Their shoulders were almost touching.

Mika was looking down at her hands, running her own fingers over her bruised knuckles. "You carry that all inside." She said quietly. "On top of all the abuse, the vicious training, you carry all those missions inside. How does it not eat away at you?"

Raizo gazed off across the room looking at the reflection of himself beside Mika in the closet mirrors facing the bed. "You can't let it. You compartmentalize it. A box for every demon." He pulled his legs up to cross them. "It takes time, but you will learn to do the same. The alternative is self-destruction."

"Have you seen that?" Mika asked Raizo's reflection in the mirror.

He nodded.

Mika reached up to trace the bruises on her face. The person sitting there in the mirror was not the person who left to go jogging what seemed like a lifetime ago. She reached over to take Raizo's hand in her own and interlaced her fingers with his while resting her head on his shoulder. Eventually, she fell asleep. Raizo stayed for a while just watching her. He saw her face change as she wrestled with unwanted memories and bad dreams and watched her face eventually settle into stillness.

Now they both had secrets and Mika would never know that the night before, while she slept, Raizo left the house and found that cabin in the woods that held the poor kidnapped Lindy. She would never know that with every throat he slit he felt renewed. These people would need to be cleaned up anyway and he knew that he would never have a chance like this again. Mika would learn not to leave living witnesses in future but even so, Raizo felt like Mika had passed her test while he felt like he had failed his own. Jacob and Mel knew they had to step back and let Raizo exercise his pain in blood. He needed this and now it was done. Now they could all move on with their new lives.

Mika awoke in the early afternoon. She felt rested until she tried to move. Her body screamed at her from head to toe before the pain went from sharp to a blunt ache. She heard chatter coming from the living room and instantly recognised the voices. Mika pulled on a vest and some jogging pants painfully and very, very slowly. This time it was, fuck the bra.

She padded into the living room to find Mel sat on the floor, Jacob sat on the couch and Raizo sat on a stool at the breakfast bar. There was a bottle of vodka on the coffee table without a label. It was a quarter empty. Mika stood in the doorway cradling her ribs and looking suspicious.

Mel of course, was the first person to make a sound as she approached Mika with open arms. "Mah love, mah' love. We are so proud of you!" Mel took Mika's face in her hands and kissed her gently and lovingly on the mouth and then lay a kiss on her forehead before rushing over to the coffee table to pour a shot of vodka into a glass which she then thrust into Mika's free hand.

"I err.." Mika stammered.

Raizo tried to assist, "Mika's not been feeling so well, maybe we can drink another time."

"Nonsense!" Mel responded immediately. "Tell them, Jacob, vodka is thee best medicine." She glanced over at Jacob who had a glass in his hand already.

"Can't argue with that." He replied with a smile. He raised his glass at her and tipped his head.

"Then it is settled." Mel ushered Mika further into the living room by her elbow. "We must toast. Come skoenlapper," She beckoned Raizo and he came to stand beside Mika placing a protective arm across her back gently. He leaned in to give her a gentle kiss on the cheek and as he leaned in, he whispered, "I'm sorry, I did try to stop her."

Mika smiled. She believed him. Mel thrust a glass into Raizo's hand and topped it up along with her own. "To Mika and new adventures!"

They all raised their glasses and then in unison Mel, Jacob and Raizo all added, "A bullet in the head beats a bullet in the gut." And then they each downed a shot. Mika downed her shot and nearly choked on it.

"Jesus! You could forge steel with this stuff." She coughed.

"It's Jacob's homebrew," Raizo said going to get Mel a glass of water.

"We save it for special occasions," Jacob added.

"Then I'm honoured." Mika smiled at him. Raizo pulled up a stool for Mika to sit on knowing it would be easier for her to perch on a barstool rather than try to sit down on the couch with her injuries. He stood beside her protectively.

Mel went over to a metal briefcase and took out a small folder of papers. "I shall leave these here. Bring them back to me within a fortnight."

Mika looked quizzically at Raizo. "HR stuff." He smiled at her.

Mel smiled over at Mika, "More like a contract-come-waiver. Raizo will walk you through it." Mel took a zip-up wallet out of the case and passed it to Jacob. Jacob opened the wallet up like a book and lay it flat on the coffee table. It contained a syringe, scalpel two small vials, tweezers, a plastic packet and other generally first aidy looking materials.

Mika instinctively tensed up. Raizo felt it emanating from her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry it will be over quickly."

"Nothing to fear malysh nindzya," Jacob said gently as he went over to her and placed the wallet open on the breakfast bar. He pulled a joint from behind his ear and lit it. He took a long, slow drag and exhaled thick white smoke. He pointed to some of the contents of the wallet with the joint still between his fingers. "This is a tracking device. We will make a small incision here, "he took Mika's left hand, "Ah we are lucky. You have already prepared us a little mailbox to deposit our package." Jacob was smiling, pointing at the bandaged knife wound on Mika's outer arm. "I can use this opening. No sense in making another." He took another drag on the joint and then handed it to Mel.

"Lay your arm here." Jacob requested, placing Mika's left forearm on the breakfast bar, palm down. "Raizo, please remove the bandage." He asked while he put on some surgical gloves. Jacob then swabbed Mika's wound with a damp gauze that burned like hell. "Sorry Mika, is just a little local numbing solution," Jacob said to her. "It should take a few moments to activate."

Mel came over and placed the joint back between Jacob's lips for a few puffs before taking it back. "spasibo moy lyubimyy." He said to her while he prepared the syringe and removed the scalpel from its packet.

"Hold still now." Jacob requested as he prodded the flesh around the wound to be sure it was sufficiently numb.

Raizo came around to Mika's right side and turned to face her and she found his kind, concerned eyes with her own. There was no way she could watch Jacob do what he was about to do no matter how small and simple he claimed the procedure to be. "Do you have one of these?" She asked Raizo as she felt Jacob gripping her arm tightly.

Raizo nodded. "It's protocol."

Mel chimed in. "Let's say your love is behind enemy lines Mika, and for one reason or another through no fault of his own, he happened to perish horribly. Well, of course, you would have no immediate details about his assignment or its location but should you feel compelled to retrieve Raizo's sexy little body for a proper burial then you will be permitted to do so, at your own risk of course. And this is how we would locate him. Well the part of him that hosts the tracker at least."

"Stop scaring her Mel, I can feel her pulse hopping all over the place." Jacob interjected.

Mel shrugged with her hands palm up with feigned innocence. "She is playing in the grown-up pool now Jakey." Mel took a drag from the quickly diminishing joint and then offered it to Raizo who shook his head politely. When Mel offered it to Mika, she couldn't take it quick enough. Mel was beaming from ear to ear, "Ah, she learns." Mel clapped her hands as Jacob finished up with Mika's arm and re-bandaged it. Mika choked on the second deep inhale.

"Careful there," Jacob said smiling at her. "Slowly." He said taking the joint back from her to demonstrate and then handed it back with a charming wink. When Mika took a few more drags then went to hand it back, Jacob shook his head. "You finish it. I think you need it a little more than me right now."

Jacob ignored Raizo glaring at him and stifled a smile. "Right, we better be on our way." Jacob announced packing up his things. "You have something for me brother?" He finally looked over at Raizo.

For a split second Raizo wasn't sure what Jacob was talking about but then he remembered and went behind the breakfast bar to retrieve a plastic bag from under one of the kitchen counters. It was the gun that Mika had returned with. "This needs disposing of." He said handing it to Jacob. Jacob nodded and, in turn, handed the packet to Mel to put in her case. Jacob and Mel had a trusted contact who would melt the weapon down into nothingness for them. Problem solved.

Mel went over to Mika and hugged her. She then went over to Raizo and lay a gentle kiss on his lips. "I am so proud of you both." She gushed with her palms pressed together. She blew them both a kiss before heading to the door.

Jacob patted Raizo on the shoulder. "See you soon brother." He placed a gentle hand on the back of Mika's head pulling her to him to place a sweet and gentle kiss on her forehead. "You did good." Mika was speechless. Jacob had never touched her before, not with any affection. Something about his directness kinda made Mika want to wrap her arms around him and be drawn into his aura of power and confidence that he always seemed to give off. Why hadn't she noticed how strong that was before? She gazed down at the joint that had burned down to the roach and quickly put it down on a glass coaster on the breakfast bar.

After the door shut, Raizo noticed Mika staring at it. He smiled. "Are we okay?"

"Huh?" She looked up at Raizo grinning. "I am A,Ok mister." She gave Raizo a thumbs up and noticing her ribs didn't hurt as much anymore. She got up off her stool only to stumble into Raizo's arms when the head rush hit her.

"Easy there my little steam train." He set her up-right again. Mika could smell Raizo's shampoo. She sniffed a trail from his shoulder to his ear drawing the scent in deep. "Raizo!" She gripped the collar of his t-shirt as if letting go would mean she might float away.

"Yes Mika," Raizo was going to have words with Jacob and Mel regarding the potency of their future offerings.

"Raizo, I think maybe I might be just a little stoned." Her eyes were checking the corners of the room for movement of any kind. Shadows were not to be trusted.

"Mika, I think if you were any higher I'd be swatting you off the ceiling with a broom." He walked her over to the couch to sit her down. She didn't protest or emit any sounds of pain. "I'm going to order us some dinner." He said, hoping she'd be less spacey with something in her stomach.

Food came an hour later, and Mika ate like it was her first meal in days. Raizo was afraid her nausea might make another show but she seemed to be keeping her food down just fine. When they were done they had curled up on the couch and watched the sun set paint its way across the evening sky. Mika was snuggled against Raizo's chest within the protection of his arms and starting to feel drowsy. "Babe," She asked looking up at him with hazy eyes. "Thanks for looking after me." Sleep was now almost upon her.

"You're most welcome." He smiled down at her, stroking her hair and feeling thankful that she was back in his arms, whole.

Mika snuggled in closer to him drifting off mumbling. "That…fucking cat knew….." Sleep took her completely before she could finish.


End file.
